Digimon: Year 2021X
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Thanks to Lexx for letting me use her characters! 12th chapter has been loaded! Cunomon finds out that the true enemy is Saberamimon. But with him being even stronger than Darklimon, how will he be able to defeat this new enemy? CHAP 13 LOADED
1. Message from the Future

Cunomon curled up in Lexx's bed. He yawned. It had been a hard day. Not just on him, but Lexx, too. They had been fighting a Fuugamon, and barely won. 'I wonder...if it'll be better in the future.' Cunomon looked at the clock. It read 10:20 PM. 'Man, it's late!' He exclaimed in his head. He laid his head down and went to sleep. 

Little did he know that the future was in peril.....and he is the only one who can save it.....   


Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 1: Message from the Future_**   


In the year 2021X, a huge bomb has just exploded! Thousands of digimon, including Rookies, were running as fast as they could away from the bombing site. "This is bad..." muttered a small blue digimon. Her name was Emblemmon. She was a Modified Digimon, a digimon who's offense is stronger than a normal digimon their level. She was the only one capable of penetrating time and space, but at the moment, they were useless. 

Darklimon had appeared. When he had, he brought a horde of evil digimon with him, and just...took over. _'Poor humans...I couldn't save them.'_ She thought. But she knew that now was not a time to cry, but a time to fight! She let out a small growl. She stared off in the rubble. As she squinted her eyes, she could make out a dark purple wolf-like figure. 

_Garasu no tobira hageshiku tataite_   
_Yes mirai chizu o utsushite_

"Darklimon!" 

The evil digimon looked in Emblemmon's direction. He smirked. "So, have you come to surrender?" "NO! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!" She shouted bravely. She held out her arms..or wings...and started to soar straight towards Darklimon! But the flight was cut short. Darklimon had lifted up his claws and slashed at her, causing her to fall backwards into a solid rock. If she had been hit any harder, she would have been killed. The small Rookie, covered in cuts and bruises, slowly struggled to her feet. 

_Iki o tomete kuchizuke o shitara_   
_Mirai no enajii afuredashite kuru yo!!_

"I won't surrender...." she said softly. 

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Kagayakeru fyuuchaa_   
_Setsunai cry shinjite_   
_Naze ka futari Go-Round_   
_Deaeta koto o zutto_   
_Taisetsu ni shitai_

The evil digimon smiled, "Yeah, that's what they all say." Darklimon didn't have time to attack Emblemmon. He had a world to destroy. He took one last look at the Vaccine, then turned and walked away. 

Emblemmon carressed her shoulder._ 'There has to be a way to keep this from happening! There just has to be!'_ "But how?" Emblemmon left the bombing scene. She was trying for years to destroy Darklimon. But first....she needed the Wild Power. The Wild Power is said to be able to control the Matrix Rock. 

"I have to find the Wild Power! But...how will I find him?" 

"That should be easy." Said an unfamiliar voice. Emblemmon's ears went straight up. "WHO SAID THAT?!" "Me." The voice was still unrecognizable, but Emblemmon could make out the figure that stood behind her. "ALIMON!?" 

The dinosaur digimon smiled. Alimon was a rouge. She had once worked for Darklimon, but gave up her evil ways when she found out Darklimon's true intentions. She walked up to the Rookie, and told her that she knew who the Wild Power was and just how to bring him to this time period. "You know who it is? Who?!" Emblemmon couldn't help but shout. She had been searching all this time for the Wild Power, and all this time Alimon knew. Why hadn't she told her?! 

Alimon had remained silent for a few minutes. She was deciding whether or not to tell. Emblemmon tended to get over excited about things. 

"Well?" 

"It's..." 

"Yes?" 

"....Cunomon." 

Emblemmon couldn't help but stare at Alimon. Was that black digimon really the key to saving the world? "Oh..if you think I meant the black Cunomon, no. The blue Cunomon, Vaccine, from the past. 20 years approximately. He's the one. I'm sure of it!" The blue digimon shook her head in surprise. She had no idea how such a seemingly weak digimon would be the chosen one. 

"Okay, if you are sure. I'll go check him out." With that, Emblemmon took off, leaving Alimon behind.   


Back in normal time, Cunomon was enjoying his late night nap. It was now 11:00 PM. Lexx was still not in bed. He didn't know why. But he was too tired to care about it. _'She's probably asleep on the couch. That battle was exhausting, even to her.'_ He thought sleepily. He closed his eyes, and soon was sound asleep. Unnoticed by him, strange shadows appeared all around. Strange beams of light shown, and evolutions were taking place...in the form of shadows! The designs floated around the room, and then vanished...as if they never existed. 

_'He is the one.'_ Emblemmon had used a special portal that allows her to go back in time. Emblemmon walked into the room, careful not to wake the small dragon up. She knew how good a Cunomon's hearing was, and she wasn't taking any chances at waking him up. She pulled the Portal Transport device around Cunomon's neck. "Good thing these are invisible to Dragon Digimon." She whispered softly as she fastened the last bolt. 

She tiptoed out of the room. Cunomon would be transported to the future the following morning.   


BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Uggh..." Cunomon muttered. He reached over tiredly with his right paw, and slammed on the bottom, and the alarm stopped beeping. "Well, at least now I know it's 9:00 AM." Cunomon hopped out of his bed. He trotted out into the hall, and into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. He still hadn't spotted Lexx. _'I wonder where she could be. She's never out this late. Then again, she was never out late at all!'_

He was really starting to worry. He pulled out some cereal and some milk. The next minute, he was eating a bowl of cereal. Now it was obvious he was feeling very worried. The cereal he was eating had pokemon marshmellows. Cunomon ate a couple of bites. As he was chewing the 5th mouthful, he looked at the box. 

"Fruit Loops with pokemon Marshmellows." He muttered, as if he didn't care. Then he remembered the second to the last word. 'Pokemon.' He said in his head. He turned, wide-eyed, back at the box. On the box, images of Pikachu, Charmander, and other pokemon were on the box, and the cereal had marshmellows shaped like pokemon. Cunomon stared at the box and the bowl for about 4 seconds, and then, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He jumped so high he almost hit the roof. He spat out the food and knocked the box away. A light giggling was heard. 

"Lexx.....was that you?" He growled softly. Sure enough, it was Lexx. She had spent the night over Izzy's house to pull a prank on Cunomon. It had worked out great! "That's what you get for spreading those rumors 'bout me and Izzy." She said, calmly. Cunomon let out a hard growl. He knew what he did was bad, but it wasn't that bad! "Why did you have to scare me to death?!" He half yelled, now rearing up on his hind legs to make him look tougher. 

"Cunomon, you really don't look tougher like that." "Whatever, why did you switch cereal boxes?" "I thought you'd notice." Lexx smiled, but that faded away, seeing Cunomon wasn't laughing. 

"Come on...it was a joke. Really." 

"Yeah...right!" 

"It was. You have no sense of humor!" 

"Oh yeah?!" 

"Yeah!" 

The arguing continued. Lexx had never seen Cunomon act like this before. Take that back, she had seen him like this before. But this time it seemed like he was acting meaner than usual. All she did was switch cereals. How was she to know Cunomon doesn't read the names of the cereal right away? That wasn't her fault! 

Finally, the argument was about to stop. Cunomon and Lexx were very angry at eachother. Cunomon thought that was Lexx had done was downright low. Lexx thought Cunomon was acting like a baby about the whole thing. 

"Fine!" 

"Fi-aahh!" 

The girl's green eyes widened in shock. A brilliant white light was surrounding Cunomon. "Lexx! What's going on?" The light seemed to be coming from his neck, but he couldn't see anything on it. He then screamed as the light brightened and became more powerful. Lexx ran over to her friend, and hugged him. "Aaaa...aaaaaaaaahhhh!!" That was Cunomon's final scream before he disappeared into a beam of white light, and flew out of the building, and through a blue-rimmed portal. The same portal that Emblemmon had planted there for Cunomon. 

Lexx fell to her knees. "CUNOMOOON!!!" 

A beam of digital data surrounded Cunomon. A bright light was ahead. 'Is this the light that leads to heaven?' He thought. He had heard that name mentioned before, but never knew exactly what it was. Not even Lexx told him. _'Lexx...'_ Cunomon shook his head, and stared ahead. The light was coming closer. It was like entering the digital world. Suddenly, all he could see was a blinding light, and then nothing....   


Cunomon was in total darkness. He bobbed his head back and forth, as in waking up. He was hearing voices, two of them, but they were unfamiliar. He could tell one was female and the other was male. 

"He's waking up!" 

"Shhh! Give him some room." 

Cunomon slowly, but surely, opened up his yellow eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out the figures in front of him. They were digimon, Rookies, but he couldn't tell anything more. One of them was blue with red eyes and blue markings, and the other was white with red eyes and tan markings. There were more colors on them besides that, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. 

"Where am I?" He said softly. "Who are you?" 

"Chosen one...Cunomon, is that your name?" "Yes, but what's with this Chosen One nonsense?" "Nevermind that, I am Emblemmon. This white digimon is Dinomon. We're both Vaccine Digimon, in case you wanted to know." 

Cunomon smiled slightly. _'At least I didn't meet up with bad company.' _"If you don't mind, where am I?" Dinomon looked at Emblemmon. She shrugged, and then nodded. Dinomon smiled nervously, and then took on a serious tone of voice. "You are in the year 2021X." Cunomon didn't know if he heard right, so he asked him to repeat it. He said, "2021X" 

The dragon's eyes widened in shock. "I'm in the future?!" He looked back and forth. He didn't see any humans at all...just digimon and ruins. "What happened here?" 

Emblemmon took a step forward. "About 20 years ago, a dark digimon called Darklimon appeared. He went on a killing rampage, destroying millions of human homes. Thousands had tried to stop him, but none were successful. He locked away the Destined Digivolution method, and only those who digivolve like Tamer digimon are still able to digivolve." She took a breather and looked at Cunomon. He seemed to be disgusted at the Tamer thing, but he was listening. 

"Darklimon practically destroyed Earth, and rebuilt it to his liking. Due to this harsh condition, many digimon became extinct, but others changed to either Defensive Digimon, like BlueGreymon, and others became Modified, like me. It was foretold that the Wild Power would be able to stop Darklimon" 

"How?" Cunomon had asked. Dinomon rolled his eyes. He was always the one to explain things. 

"It went something like this, Cunomon." Dinomon stated, and then began to change the prophecy:   


The world will be in shambles   
The world will be changed   
The dark one shall rule   
Only one can stop him   
The one to stop him   
Will be summoned   
Wild Power will triumph over   
When he unlocks the Matrix Rock   
The light shall defeat the darkness   
If the Wild Power unlocks the key

"Wild Power?" Emblemmon nodded. "Alimon told me it was you." Cunomon couldn't believe his ears. He was the Wild Power! But how did he know that it was correct? 

Cunomon just remembere. He couldn't find Lexx. "Hey...where's Lexx?" 

He hadn't expected the reaction he had gotten from the two Modified Digimon. They looked at him, wide-eyed, shaking. "Why-why do you want to know??" "She's my partner, of course! Where is she?" Dinomon lowered his head, tears starting to form. Emblemmon lowered her eyes in shame. Cunomon didn't like the looks of this. _'What happened?'_ "What happened?! Where's Lexx?!" 

Emblemmon looked up at him. "When Darklimon first came to this place and attacked....he...." Her voice trailed off. Cunomon nudged her. "Out with it. What happened?" "It happened 20 years ago...not long after your fight with her. She was...." "Yes?" 

"She was killed by Darklimon."   
  


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   



	2. Flashback and a Brutal Death

Recap on last chapter: Emblemmon goes into the past to bring back the Wild Power, Cunomon. Confused by everything that the future digimon say to him, he asks where Lexx is, only to find out the most horrible thing: She was killed by Darklimon! 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 2: Flashback and a Brutal Death_**

"She was killed by Darklimon." Was what Emblemmon had said, her voice full of regret and shame. 

Cunomon just stared at her, shocked. His heart began racing and his mind was clouded. He just could believe it. He couldn't! _'No! Lexx can't be...dead! NOO!!'_ Dinomon looked at him sadly. "It's not true...tell me it's not true!" The sky blue dragon cried out in vain. The white digimon sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry...but it's true. Every word of it. We're sorry we didn't have better news for you." Cunomon didn't seem to listen. He was too busy crying. 

"The poor guy..." Came a strange voice. Cunomon perked up his ears, not afraid of hiding his tears which covered his face. "Who's...there?" Emblemmon narrowed her eyes, then relaxed. It was a good friend of hers. "Glad you could make it, Alimon!" She smiled warmly. Alimon nodded. She then focused on Cunomon, who was surprised that this was Alimon. 

"You feeling alright?" 

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" 

"Sorry...." 

"That's okay." Emblemmon put a wing on Cunomon's shoulder. "I know. You're upset that Lexx is dead. We were, too." The dragon glared at her slightly. He asked, "How would you miss her? I mean...you probably didn't see what happened!" Alimon's face took an expression of surprise. She had no idea that Cunomon was that attached to the human. 

The dinosaur lowered her head in shame. "I...know what happened.." Dinomon lifted up his head from his paws and looked questionably at the dinosaur. He asked how did she know what happened when she claimed she wasn't with Darklimon on any attacks. Alimon said, "I know. But I did see what happened to Lexx....it was horrible. Just horrible!" 

She put her front paws on her head, and shook it, tears rolling down her cheeks. "The screaming..the blood....ahhh!" She nearly broke into a crying fit. 

Cunomon had finished crying, but that didn't mean he wasn't still upset. He walked over to Alimon, his eyes narrowed. "C-can you tell m-me what happened to her? She was my...friend." Emblemmon and Dinomon nodded at Alimon, saying it was okay to tell. They didn't know what happened either, and they wanted to know, too. 

Alimon sighed. "Alright, but you ain't gonna like it." And so she began: 

**_FLASHBACK:_**   


"Cunomon! Cunomon where are you?!" Lexx screamed. She and Cunomon had fought over something so stupid. She had switched cereal boxes as a prank to get even with him when Cunomon told everyone that she was dating Izzy. Cunomon got so angry that he ran off somewhere. Lexx was trying to trail him, but to no avail. 

"Where could that dragon be?" She asked herself. 

Lexx continued on walking, determined to find her blue friend. The winds blown hard, and she shivered from the cold. She didn't know where else to look. _'I can't believe he would just take off like that.' _She wrapped her arms around her body to protect her from the freezing winds. She checked in the last spot where Cunomon might have gone....and he wasn't there. 

"Oh no...I can't find him." The winds blew harder. "Brrr...I have to get out of this weather." With that, she ran back to her house, which fortunately was only a few blocks away. 

She swung open the door to her house, and walked in. SWAM!! Startled, Lexx swerved around, and frantically tried to open the door. "It's stuck!" She panickly said out loud. Her heart racing fast, she ran to the back door. It was locked, too! _'What's going on?! '_ Cunomon would do something very drastic to get back at her...but this couldn't be Cunomon! He'd never do a thing like this! 

Frantically, Lexx tried to open a window, but somehow they were burnt shut. There was no way out of her house! "How am I going to get out of here!?" Suddenly, from the shadows, came a low growling laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Lexx's eyes widened with fear. She turned hear head around, and gasped! There stood a very large very hungry looking purple wolf. "WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed, trying to scrabble away. 

"Hehehehe....I'm Darklimon. I'm hear to destroy this puny world of yours...starting with YOU!" 

He lunged at her, and his mouth snapped on her jeans, and ripped a hole in them. Lexx screamed, and ran off to the living room. "CUNOMON! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?!" But no one answered. 'Duh! Because he ran outside and never came back in!' She hid behind the couch, but felt Darklimon's breath on her neck. "Running is futile, girlie." 

"Ahhh!!!! GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!!" Lexx sprung up, and ran up the stairs, Darklimon in hot pursuit. _'This is fun. '_ The evil digimon thought while chasing the frightened girl, who, to his advantage, was home alone. 

Lexx ran straight into her room, and hid behind her bed. She whispered, "I wish Cunomon was here. He'd be able to stop this creep." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CREEP??!!" Lexx gasped, and turn around, shaking. Darklimon was standing on top of the bed, an evil grin on his face. "Give it up. You cannot hide from me!" The girl shook with fear. She had never been so afraid before. She backed off as far as she could in the corner, her eyes wide with pure fear. "Leave me alone..." Lexx muttered. 

Darklimon only laughed, but his laugh was with pure evil and insincerity. "Yeah, right!" He growled. "That would ruin my plans on taking over Earth!" Lexx shivered more, backing even further into the corner, knowing she couldn't run anywhere. The purple digimon sniggered, "This is going to be easier that I thought. Make it easy on yourself, too, and don't move.." 

He reared back, and lunged again, but this time, he missed because the girl had jumped out of the way. "Why you...yaaahhh!!" Darklimon's mouth widened and then snapped shut. His razor white teeth sank into Lexx's left leg. Blood started pooring out, staining her leg, Darklimon's teeth, and the floor. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Darklimon released her, and reached out forward toward the frightened and injured girl. 

_Chika kuni ite mo anata no kokoro ni_   
_Tado ritsuku michi doko ni mo nainone_   
_Chigau kidou wo mawari tsuzu keteru_   
_Chikyuu to tsuki to ni totemo niterune_   


His red claws seized her neck. He started squeezing it hard. Lexx started gasping for breath. "Give it up, child! After you're dead, I can continue my plans! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" His voice boomed through the house with a laugh so cold that even fire would shiver. 

"Why..must...you...." Lexx tried to ask, but broke into a coughing fit, blood staining her mouth. Her eyes were half closed. She weakly pulled back her good leg and kicked Darklimon hard in the chest. "Ahhh!" He screamed, dropping the girl. Unfortunately, she was so weak from the injuries that she couldn't get up and run away. Instead, she could only watch in horror as the big digimon advanced on her. 

_Mabushii kimochi wa afurete irukedo_   
_Anata no yoru wo hon no sukoshi_   
_Terasu dakedeii_   


"You little brat! You'll pay for that!" Darklimon, quicker than anyone else could watch, grabbed Lexx's throat and lifted her up to eye level. His mouth curved into a cold smirk. "Bye, bye, DigiDestined." 

_Itsuka kitto sasayaku kotoba_   
_Kizukanai furi de aruide_

With that, he lifted up his other paw, and strike his claws right into Lexx's stomach! Lexx let out a loud death scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darklimon's claws poked out of her back. Blood was stained everywhere on Lexx and the floor, and on Darklimon's paws. He smiled coldly. His work was finished. He pulled his paw out, revealing a large bloody hole in the girl's stomach. He turned, and walked away, leaving the girl to die. 

Lexx's mind was fading fast. She opened her eyes to see that the purple beast was gone. She weakly looked on the floor around her. There was nothing but blood. Her blood. She whimpered quietly, and shook with fear. Fear that she was going to die, and she knew it. No one could survive this. No one! 

_Kono mama damatte odotte imashou_   
_Asaga kuru koro wasurete iiwa_

She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes going blank. The last thing she said was, "C-cu-cunomon...." After that, she closed her eyes, tears of pain flowing out. Her body became limp, and the blood stopped flowing. Her heart stopped beating. She let out her last breath weakly, and all there was was darkness. Lexx was dead. 

_Mabushii kimochi wa afurete irukedo_   
_Anata no yoru wo sotto sotto_   
_Terasu dakedeii_

Darklimon laughed coldly as he watched the girl die in a hidden place. "This will finish the job. WHITE FIRE!!!" Instantly, white blazes of fire shot out from nowhere and started to scorch the house into ashes. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! GOOD-BYE, GIRL!!" He laughed loudly. Within moments, the whole house was destroyed. The only thing untouched was Lexx's body, except for burns and blackened skin. Darklimon smirked. "My job is done here." He turned, and walked away, leaving Lexx's dead and bloodied body.   


**_END FLASHBACK:_**

"No....no....NOOOO!!!!" Cunomon screamed after Alimon had finished telling the story. Even more tears rolled down his face. He was horrified that such a digimon would do that to Lexx. _'How dare he!' _Cunomon screamed in his head. "He will pay!!!" Rage and hatred raced through his mind. 

Alimon narrowed her eyes as well. "Darklimon is only a Champion, but he has the power of an Ultimate. His attribute is Virus." Cunomon forgot about his hatred temporary, and looked at her. "You never told me what attribute YOU were. So...are you Data or Vaccine?" 

Alimon backed up a little. Her voice was full of...regret? "I'm Virus." She said, quietly, but loud enough for Cunomon to hear. 

"YOU'RE A WHAT??!!" He screamed. 

"I'm a Virus Digimon". Alimon stated again. 

"You! You must have done something then!" Alimon was offended! "Well, I never! Sure, I used to be evil, but after what I saw happen to...Lexx....I gave up my evil ways. I couldn't bear hurting anyone like that. Really!" Cunomon's hatred turned to sadness. 

"I'm sorry...I...." "You're still angry. We all are, too. Darklimon will pay for what he did to your friend. I promise!" Emblemmon smiled warmly at Cunomon, who stifled back a sob, and wiped away a tear with a yellow claw. 

"I'm so sorry..Lexx..."   
  


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   
  



	3. The Most Unexpected Ally

Recap on last chapter: Alimon told Cunomon the horrific story of what happened to Lexx the night that Darklimon first appeared. Now, he must find the Matrix Rock, but he'll need some help. Some unexpected help. 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 3: The Most Unexpected Ally_****__**

"DARKLIMON WILL PAY!!!!" Shouted Cunomon, his fists shaking with rage. His eyes looked like they had fire in them. Dinomon stepped back. "He's really anger. None of us where *that* angry." Alimon interrupted. "Then again, none of us knew Lexx any better than he did. After all, we aren't from his time." Cunomon turned a blazing eye towards Emblemmon, who's ears perked up in shock. She asked, "Why are you looking at me?" 

The blue digimon narrowed his eyes slightly. He wanted to know the location of the Matrix Rock. The two-legged slightly darker blue dragon looked at him, blinking, and then replied that she didn't know. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Emblemmon jumped 2 feet in the air. Before she fell, she used her wings to stop her fall. 

She continued, "It's foretold that the Wild Power knows the location of the rock. But it also says that it takes 2 to reach it. Unfortunately, that other one is none of us, or anyone that I know personally." Cunomon's ears raised a bit. How was he going to change the past if he doesn't even know how to stop Darklimon? 

Unknown to him and the other 3 digimon, a small dark figure was staring at them through gray eyes. "So, they are going to take on Darklimon? Well, they better not leave me out of it!" With that, the strange figure ran off into the woods, and then back around in a cave near where Cunomon was currently. "I'll have to make myself invisible for a while." 

Cunomon shook his head, confused. He asked, "How am I going to stop that purple demon if I don't even know how to activate the Matrix Rock?" Alimon looked at Emblemmon questionably. 

Alimon stated that they didn't know. They believe, however, that the rock can be activated through the heart of the Wild Power. "Oh, please." Cunomon rolled his eyes. "That has got to be the sap--ow!" Before the dragon could finish, the white digimon bonked him on the head. 

"Have some respect!" 

"I'll show you respect!" 

"STOP IIIIT!!" 

The two digimon turned to see a very frustrated Emblemmon. She glared at the two of them, accusing them of acting like babies. "Grow up, please! Cunomon, if you want your friend Lexx back, you have to fulfull the prophecy here!" She took in deep breaths, tired out from the yelling. She fanned herself a bit, and then sat back down on the ground, saying that she was sorry she yelled. 

Dinomon smiled. "That's okay. I was just a bit edgy. Like Cunomon, here." Cunomon's eyes widened, and he stared at the striped digimon. "What did you say?!" "Oh, nothing." He whisted innocently. The blue dragon cocked his eyes in suspicion. He ignored it, and turned his attention back to Emblemmon. 

He walked over to her, and asked, "Do you know where Darklimon is now?" Emblemmon's eyes widened! Was he nuts or what?! There was no way he could stand up to such a dangerous digimon! "Are you crazy? You can't beat him!" The small digimon smirked. "Wait and see." Emblemmon's mouth dropped. "You are risking everything, you know....oh alright! I'll tell ya!" 

"Hmmm..interesting. Cunomon's going to fight Darklimon. Well, he's going to need my help. Wait...brother. I will help you, but just this once." The dark figure appeared again! This time, he was slightly more visible. He looked like he was a black dragon, or even a dark gray. His bright sharp spines shown in the light. He looked kind of like, Cunomon, but the dark and light made it almost impossible to tell. "Just wait." He muttered, before disappearing again. 

Emblemmon had finished, finally, after explaining Cunomon where Darklimon usually is during the day: destroying the remaining human cities. Cunomon nodded, and turned to look at the skies. _'Don't worry, Lexx. I'll find some way to bring you back!'_ Alimon smiled. _'He's getting more than he's bargained for, but he's still a brave dragon.'_

"I'm going! Anyone with me?" He stared around at the silent 3 digimon for about 2 minutes. Finally, one of them, Emblemmon, spoke up. "I will go with you. Just fair warning, Darklimon is almost impossible to beat! You sure you want to take him down now?" She didn't even have to ask that question. She already knew what Cunomon was like now, and that he'd take any risk, even if it costs his own life. _'Why did I even ask?'___

"Okay! Let's go!" The little dragon exclaimed, already walking...running towards the direction of where Darklimon should be. Emblemmon wasn't too far behind, flying above Cunomon as fast as she could to keep up. "Since when could you fly?" The grumpy Cunomon had asked. The flying dragon smirked. "I digivolved with them." She smiled slightly, then focused her attention on the "road" ahead. 

The two digimon raced across what seemed like a barren desert, until they came across an abanded village. Cunomon could see about 30 human skeletons, mostly female, a few male, laying on the ground. He shuddered, and then went next to Emblemmon. She smiled, "Don't worry. Some of those are fake. Darklimon puts them there as a warning." 

This, however, didn't make Cunomon feel any better. He hated skeletons! Well, he couldn't let that fear stop him. He was the only one who could save Lexx. The only one! And he wasn't going to fail now! "DARKLIMON! SHOW YOURSELF!!" He shouted, and then covered it a second later, realizing his mistake. "Wait to go, genius." Emblemmon muttered angrily. "Sorry..." He whimpered, before hearing the most cruel laugh his ears had ever heard. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" The digimon whose voice that belonged to appeared right behind Emblemmon and Cunomon! "Looking for me?" The two turned around, and screamed! "Darklimon!" "Darklimon?" Cunomon didn't know that this is was he looked like. "He doesn't look any scarier than you explained him to be, Emblemmon." He then noticed that Emblemmon wasn't on the ground! 

"Emblemmon?! Where are you?" "Up here!" Cunomon looked up into the sky, and saw Emblemmon flying around the big beast, trying to stall him. Emblemmon knew this wasn't going to be easy. _'He's a little bigger than he was when he killed Lexx, but let's just hope he isn't any stronger!'_ She swooped down again, and tried to attack Darklimon from the side. "Wing Chopper!!!" 

_Garasu no tobira hageshiku tataite_   
_Yes mirai chizu o utsushite_   
_Mayowazuni tsugi no suteeji e maiagare_

The Rookie slashed at Darklimon, but only made a tiny scratch on his back, which healed almost instantly. Emblemmon gasped! "What?!" The purple wolf sneered, "Nice try, Rookie. Dark Beam!" The digimon shot out a black beam of power straight at Emblemmon! "Yaah!" She screamed before dodging to the left, and then attacked Darklimon again. This time, he was prepared, and slashed her down to the ground! 

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made___

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da ai wa muteki da to_

"Emblemmon!" Cunomon screamed. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do. He closed his eyes, then reopened them. Emblemmon was about to be killed by Darklimon. _'That's the same way that he killed...Lexx...'_ It was right then that he knew he had to do something. He just had to! Without a moment's notice, he ran up to the beast digimon. "Hey you! Big and ugly!" Darklimon growled at the new opponent. 

"Rolling Spines!!" The blue digimon curled up into a ball, and slammed into Darklimon's head, causing him to cry out in pain, and release Emblemmon from his grasp. 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

He quickly recovered, and glared down at the yellow-eyed Rookie. "How dare you! DARK-SIDE TAIL CRUSH!!!" He was going to crush Cunomon! "Cunomon! Get out of the way! That tail's going to crush you open!" Cunomon stared at Emblemmon, and then back at the tail. He had only one choice, and he was going to take it. 

"Yaaah!" The small digimon jumped at the last second, but was caught in the after shock! "NO!" Emblemmon shouted. The light sky blue digimon had back knocked to the side by a rock that was shot out when Darklimon delivered the blow. "Wow...." Cunomon muttered, holding his head, dizzy. "Wha-what happened?" He looked up, to see a wolf-like head with a mouth full of sharp teeth. He tried to back up, but his leg was stuck! 

_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_

"You should not have interfered!" He roared. Darklimon lifted up his red claws, and prepared to swipe! "Emblem Ray!!" The flying dragon shot out a tan beam at the digimon to knock him off. It did no such thing. Darklimon didn't even flinch! "Oh, no! Cunomon!!!" Cunomon closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Darklimon struck down, his paws going at an impossible speed! _'This is it...' _ But the blow never came. 

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Tanoshii sutoori kanjita mama tsukurou_   
_Kimi no tame ni Go-Round_   
_Yubikiri shiyou ai o hanasanai___

_Yume o mamoru yo_

"ROLLING SPINES!!!!" A voice that sounded like Cunomon shouted. A black blur with white spines appeared, and struck into Darklimon's foot. Darklimon roared in pain. The stranger wasn't through yet. "CLAW ATTACK!!" He used his pure white claws to slash 6 cuts on Darklimon's face! "YAAAAHH!!!" He shook his head. "Two twins? Oh...nevermind! WHITE FIRE!!" The black figure grabbed Cunomon, releasing him, and then jumped out of harm's way, next to Emblemmon. 

"Who...who are you?!" Emblemmon demanded. Cunomon finally realized what had happened, and opened his eyes. He was surprised at who just saved his life..and was holding him right at this minute. "YOU!?" He jumped down onto his feet, staring at the black digimon. Emblemmon shook her head, as the light was blocking her sight. She finally gotten a full view at what she was seeing. "The virus Cunomon!?" The black twin of Cunomon smiled. "Surprised, eh?" 

"I'll say! What are you doing here?" Cunomon asked, voice full of suspicion. 'Can he be trusted?' The black digimon told them, "I wish to help you." 

Cunomon laughed. "You?! Help US?! After what you did?" BlackCunomon, as he likes to be called nowadays, glared at him. "I did save your life, you know!" "But how do we know you aren't still evil?" "I am still evil, stupid! But I want to stop Darklimon. I may have wanted to take over Earth, but this has gotten waaaaaay too far!" He shouted at his vaccinal brother. 

_Naritai jibun yume ni miru no wa_   
_Nanika no sei ni suru no ka?_

Cunomon's eyes cocked with suspicion. 'Should I trust him? After all...he did save my life. "Before you get too cocky, I did find out something that'll help you. An upgrade." Cunomon stared at him. "Upgrade, what kind of upgrade?" The only reply from BlackCunomon was this, "An upgrade that you'll love." Before he could answer, BlackCunomon shouted, "BLACKCUNOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...INVERSESARTOMON!!!"   
  


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_


	4. Wing Mode Upgrade

Recap on last chapter: Cunomon finds out that only he knows how to find the Matrix Rock. He and Emblemmon try to take down Darklimon, but they are almost destroyed. They are rescued by BlackCunomon, who then tries to digivolve to InverseSartomon and succeeds...or does he? 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 4: Wing Mode Upgrade_**

"Hey! I'm InverseSartomon...." BlackCunomon began, but he realized that he hadn't gotten any bigger, or stronger for that point. He was still a Rookie! "Guess not." Cunomon stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. He was followed by Emblemmon, who was starting to cry due to laughter. BlackCunomon blushed deep red as he yelled, "Shut up!" 

A low growling was heard behind them. Uh oh! They had forgotten about Darklimon! 

"Grrr....." Darklimon's glowing yellow eyes stared at BlackCunomon with a vengeance. "Little annoying digimon! Dark Bea...." "Rolling Spines!" Cunomon not only dodged the attack but he also left a very interesting mark on the digimon's shoulder. BlackCunomon forgot about his anger and laughed. "Nice going, Cunomon!" The blue digimon blushed, too, but turned his attention to Darklimon, who didn't seem harmed by the attack. "FOOLS! NO ONE BEATS DARKLIMON! DARKNESS SUMMON!!" 

Emblemmon gasped! _'He doesn't have an attack like that! Does he? '_ As Emblemmon was wondering what was going on, Darklimon was brewing up a storm. But not just any storm, this storm was full of darkness and hatred toward the living, except Darklimon of course. When the storm was finished developing, it was in the form of a darkness dragon, made of clouds, with thunder bolts shooting all over the place. BlackCunomon's eyes widened and he whispered, "Oh....no...." Cunomon asked him what was going on. 

His black double stared at him, for the first time, with concerned eyes. "It's Darkness Summon. It's said to be a storm cloud with a mind of its own. It attacks everything in sight. It does what Darklimon tells it to do!" BlackCunomon said, his voice full of fear. The vaccinal Cunomon stared at him, and knowing that he couldn't be lying, Cunomon turned his head back to the storm._ 'I have to beat Darklimon!' _Without thinking, the blue digimon dashed towards the storm. The viral dragon called after him, "Wait! Come back!" 

_Try kiba wo muita yasashisa mo arun da_   
_Mamoritai mono no mae de wa_

_Cry kizu tsuitari atsuku naru kara koso_   
_Ikiterun daro omokiri_

_'No..BlackCunomon. You may be on our side for now, but you can't tell me what not to do!' _Cunomon thought as he risked his life. Emblemmon glared at him. _'You are brave dragon. But not brave enough!'_

Darklimon laughed evilly. "Hahahaha......foolish dragon! You think you can beat me?! Let's see you TRY!! Darkness Summon...destroy the blue dragon!" BlackCunomon and Emblemmon both shouted at the same time. "NOO!!!" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Cunomon was still running towards the storm. He didn't know what he was doing, but all he did know was that he had to beat Darklimon! It was his job! 

_Naritai jibun yume ni miru no wa_   
_Dare ni mo tanomenai sa_

BlackCunomon stared in the distance. The storm was almost completely on Cunomon, and once it got a hold of him, there's no chance of survival! _'I have to help him..' _But he didn't know how...unless.... "The card!" He reached down and picked up the card he was safeguarding. It was Cunomon's only chance! Looking up, he shouted, "Cunomon! CATCH!!!" Cunomon's accute hearing enabled him to hear the shout, and he stopped and turned around. A card was being flung right at him! _'What is this?'_

_Chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa_

Cunomon stretched his paw out and grabbed the card. Holding it with both hands, he read the inscription. "Wing Upgrade..." He murmured softly. He spent the last few seconds reading the card. His eyes narrowed, and then brightened. _'I'm sure to win with this!' _Smiling, Cunomon turned to the storm. It was only 3 yards away! Emblemmon shouted at him to get out of the way. Cunomon wouldn't listen. 

"If this time period is based on season 3, then all I have to is..." He never finished his sentence. He started to slash the card with one of his claws. At first, nothing had happened. When Cunomon was about to drop the card, a bright glowing power over came him! "Wow! I feel the power!" He shouted. Darklimon shielded his eyes from the bright light and the storm stopped in its tracks, confused of what was going on. BlackCunomon whispered, "Oh, wow!" 

"CUNOMON, MODE UPGRADE TO...CUNOMON WING MODE!!!!!" 

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer_   
_Zensokuryoku de mirai mo_   
_Ima mo kake nukero_

_Sou boku wa ki zuitan da_   
_Zutto shukudai wasureteta_   
_Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo_   
_"Boku wa dare nan darou?"_

The brilliant slowly but surely died down. When Darklimon finally could unshield his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw. Cunomon was there...but he looked...different! What was once a weak dragon now stood a more powerful winged dragon. Cunomon looked the same, but he know had wings. The wings were like Sartomon's, except they were smaller, had only 3 webbings on each wing, and had 3 yellow claws on them. The webbing itself was yellow. 

Emblemmon, amazed, watched as Cunomon hovered above, glaring at the storm. At the same time, an unusual power was filling up inside BlackCunomon. He didn't know what it was...until.... 

"BLACKCUNOMON, MODE UPGRADE TO...BLACKCUNOMON WING MODE!!!!!" 

_Suraidingu shite surimuketa_   
_Hiza itakutatte ne_   
_Sugu tachiagaranakya_   
_Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa_

Emblemmon swung her head towards the voice. BlackCunomon had mode upgraded, too! He looked the same as Cunomon only his webbing and claws were gray. Both the wing modes were staring at the storm. Cunomon announced, "Darklimon, you have made a very big mistake!" BlackCunomon continued, "We may have been weak in our regular forms, but wait until you see what we can do now!" 

Darklimon snarled at them. "No one beats me, even if you did mode upgraded!" Darklimon looked back at the storm, and nodded. Cunomon and BlackCunomon positioned themselves, the blue one going to the left while the black one headed to the right. 

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!_   
_Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari_   
_Sore ga kotae daro_   
_Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo_   
_Subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

"DARKNESS SUMMON, KILL THEM!!!" The storm seemed to have glowing red eyes as it started on its path again. Emblemmon screamed out to the two flying dragons to move out of harm's way, but they wouldn't listen. They knew what they had to do: stop the storm! BlackCunomon looked at Cunomon, asking him if he was ready to do this. "Ready" He said. They both nodded at eachother, then turned a serious, glaring face towards the storm. 

_Chiheisen made tonde yuke_   
_Hane wo moratta yuukitachi_   
_Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni_   
_Boku mo hashiridasou_

"HAHAHAHAHA....WHAT?!" The storm seemed to be right upon them, but...something was going on. The two digimon were hovering in front of the storm, wings spread out. "ALA EXTREMO FUEGO!!!!" Cunomon shouted. His wings glowed red, and then two headed beams streaked out towards the storm. The heads opened up their mouths, and began to ungulf it with red flames! Darklimon growled. "No! This cannot be!!" No one had ever defeated the Darkness Summon. No one! Darklimon wouldn't have it! 

_Kikoete ita yo_   
_Kaunto Daun zutto mae kara_   
_Junbi wa dekiteru sa_   
_Ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware!_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!_   
_Shinjirarenakya_   
_Mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo_   
_Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire_   
_Subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

"Darkness Summon...don't let them beat you!" With that, the storm suddenly grew about half the size it was before. "Oh, no!" Cunomon shouted! It was too late! BlackCunomon growled lowly, his wings glowing black. Emblemmon turned her attention towards BlackCunomon._ 'What is he doing?' _"Wow..." Cunomon whispered. "YOU TERRIBLE DIGIMON!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF BLACKCUNOMON!!!! MALO ALA FUEGO!!!!" Suddenly, what once was glowing transformed into nightmare black beams. They combined their powers with the red flames, and then....there was a huge explosion! 

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Darklimon screamed as he watched the storm he created, the invincible storm, being eaten away by the red and black flames, and disappear into ashes. The two dragons flew down to the ground, and landed in front of Emblemmon. 

_Zensokuryoku de_   
_Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero_

"You...you...did it! You beat Darklimon's storm!" She looked at both of them through watery eyes. "I'm so glade you're alright." Cunomon smiled. "Don't worry, Emblemmon. Nothing can stand against us!" BlackCunomon gave a grunt of agreement. But this happy reunion wouldn't last long...! 

"So, you managed to survive the storm, eh?" Cunomon swerved around. "Well, let's see if you can handle this!" He stepped aside to reveal 3 Rookie level digimon. Emblemmon glared at them, and then recognized them. "That's Kaseimon, Blukemon, and Ryomon! Blukemon and Ryomon both are Virus, but Kaseimon is a Vaccine!" Cunomon snapped at Kaseimon, "What are you doing, you traitor?!" The red wolf only laughed. "Pitiful..just wait until I wipe that smile off your face!" Blukemon stated at the flying female dragon. Emblemmon growled hard. 

Ryomon sighed. "I was hoping for a bigger challenge!" She complained, moving her claws apart and then back inward, like a tiger. Darklimon walked toward his small team of Rookies. "They are tougher than they look, but they can't beat you, I can assure you! Attack them!" 

The Rookies nodded, and turned their attention back at their rivals. The rivals positioned themselves. 

"Blue Tackle!" Shouted Blukemon. 

"Destroyed Meow!" Shouted Ryomon. 

"Red Hot Arrows!" Shouted Kaseimon. 

Cunomon, BlackCunomon, and Emblemmon stared as power needles, a darkness ball, and a red beam of fire headed straight towards them! 

"Emblem Ray!" Shouted Emblemmon. 

"Ala Extremo Fuego!" Shouted Cunomon. 

"Malo Ala Fuego!" Shouted BlackCunomon. 

A tannish beam, twin red beams, and twin black beams went in the direction of the attacks. Everyone stared, waiting to see what happens. The pair of attacks came closer, and then time seemed to freeze. _'Which side is stronger?' _Thought Darklimon. _'If those Rookie digimon can beat mine, then I'll have to go to drastic measures!'_

The attacks collided with eachother, and exploded in a blast in energy! Both set of Rookies flung backwards in opposite directions, but they stood right back up, and ran towards eachother, ready to fight to the death!   


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   



	5. Beginnings of a Digivolution

Recap on last chapter: BlackCunomon and Cunomon face Darklimon together. But when he unleashes a powerful storm on them, they mode upgrade into Wing Mode! Even though they were able to defeat the storm, Darklimon had another surprise for them. But just what is Darklimon planning?! 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 5: Beginnings of a Digivolution_**

The two sets of Rookies stood their ground. Neither of them willing to give up. Ryomon scoffed, "Tch! Since you Rookies can beat us! Blood Slashing!" The wolf-like Rookie ran towards Emblemmon with her razor sharp claws! But Emblemmon flew away right at the last second. 

_Sugata wa mienaku tomo koko ni iru_   
_Kage, hikari, mi ni matoi_

_Ikizukai hitotsu made kiite iru_   
_Ano hito ga nozomu nara_

Kaseimon noticed that BlackCunomon was too busy watching Emblemmon and Ryomon duke it out and took that as her opportunity. She slinked towards him. "Hey! Catch this!" "Huh?" BlackCunomon turned to the sound of the voice, but instead of seeing a digimon, all he saw were flames heading straight at him! "MAGMA INFERNO....BLAST!!!" It was Kaseimon! She had used her strongest attack on him! 

Flincing and howling in pain, the black dragon was forced to swerve backwards. Cunomon saw the whole thing. "Hey you!" Kaseimon turned towards Cunomon, ready to fight. "So, you like to pick on digimon, eh? Well try this on for size!" With that, Cunomon flew to the ground, and folded his wings. He then ran towards Kaseimon and leapt into the air. His body rolled into a tight ball, his spines growing longer and sharper. Kaseimon knew what was happening. 

_Kono mi no naka ni nemuri shi sugata ga_   
_Arawareru sono hi made_

"Rolling.....SPINES!!!!" 

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" 

_Kodoku na tori ga tada ichiwa_   
_Kaze wo miru sugata wo_

The spines had dug into Kaseimon's neck, forcing blood to come out and leave a large puddle on the floor. The red digimon looked up at Cunomon, who's spines were stained with red blood. "You...win..." The digimon collapsed to the floor, and then burst into data. BlackCunomon just scoffed. "I could've handled it better!" Cunomon glared at the Virus digimon. "Yeah right! You were losing!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was too!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was too!" 

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" 

Emblemmon ran between the two, and forced them to separate. "Right now we are on the same side, so it would be nice if you two would just GET ALONG!" Cunomon murmured, "That's easy for you to say." BlackCunomon commented, "You can say that again...." The red-eyed dragon just rolled her eyes. "You guys sometimes....ughh...." She turned her attention back to Ryomon. "Shall we finish the battle?" Ryomon smirked. "I thought you'd never ask. Raaaahhhrrr!!!" 

_Ichimai no kaado hanatsu hikari ga oh_   
_Kono monogatari no hajimari tsugeteru oh_

Suddenly, the two Rookies were in combat again. 

_Kimitachi wa sude ni shujinkou nan da alright?_   
_Get up'n fight! aaku wo kazasou_

Meanwhile, Cunomon and BlackCunomon were facing the only other Rookie on the field: Blukemon. Blukemon smirked, his pink eyes gleaming. He said, "I can take on the both of you. That is...if you're willing to lose!" BlackCunomon could do more than laugh at the Rookie. Blukemon's eyes narrowed dangerously as the black dragon laughed so hard, he was almost crying! "You...beat...US?! HAHAHA!!!" BlackCunomon was rolling on the floor in laughter, with Cunomon staring at him with wide eyes. He shook his head, and said, "BlackCunomon, stop laughing! This is a time for fighting, not laughing." 

"You're right." 

_Yuuki wo riaraizu shiro_   
_Geeji wo fukkiru kurai ni_   
_Evolution suru kimi ga teimaa___

_Slash the life! pawaa wo ageyou_   
_Kaado surasshu! yuujou no tame ni_   
_Slash the life! kimitachi wa nareru sa_   
_Muteki no paatonaa_   
  
BlackCunomon stopped laughing. He struggled to get on his feet, but before he could, the dark blue Virus was right on him! "Teal Claw!" Blukemon used his claws to slash into BlackCunomon's back! "AAAAAHHHH!!!" Struggling not to lose consciousness, the black Virus glared straight into Blukemon's eyes. "You will....regret that!" 

_Kimi no yume ga moshi makete shimaeba oh_   
_Noizu ni kawatte ubawareru dake sa oh_   
  
_Mamoritai kimochi nigirishimetara ready?_   
_Get up'n fight! ima sugu ni surotto in!_

Cunomon smiled. "Hey, want me to take over?" He asked that because not too long ago, BlackCunomon was struck by Kaseimon. It would be interesting if Cunomon himself beat all 3 of the Rookies! 

BlackCunomon knew what Cunomon was suggested, and he was angry about it! No one will interrupt BlackCunomon! No one!_ 'How dare he suggest such an idea!' _The digimon grabbed Cunomon by the throat and shook him. "Why would I DO THAT?!!" All the while, Cunomon was getting dizzy spells from all the shaking. 

"Gee..gee....so-s-so-sorry! I was j-just k-ki-ki-kidd-dding!!" 

At this time, Ryomon and Emblemmon were busy duking it out. "Wing Chopper!" "Blood Slashing!" The two Rookies seemed to be an equal match. Neither of them were winning!_ 'I have to win this thing. I must!' _Emblemmon screamed in her head. She was trying to beat Ryomon, but whatever she did, Ryomon dodged out of distance! The dark digimon reared back towards the dragon and was beginning to strike! _'I have to beat her somehow...but...hey! That's it!'___

_Namida wo shinjiru real world_   
_Suuchi de kanjiru digital world_   
_Futatsu no fiirudo kimi wa hashire_

Emblemmon stood her ground as the Rookie was running towars her with lethal claws. "I hope this works." 

Ryomon was confused._ 'What is she doing?' _"EMBLEM RAY!!!!" The attack came so sudden that the dark enemy had no chance of countering it! The blazing beam lit up the skies and the ground as it sliced through Ryomon's body! "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ryomon's body was ripped apart...literally! The red data that was once a digimon flew into the skies and dispersed. Emblemmon landed on the ground triumphantly. She turned her attention at the last digimon. 

_Slash the life! yasei ga mezameru_   
_Wairudo wan! kakusareta enajii_   
_Slash the life! kimitachi no mirai wo sono te de tsukame_

BlackCunomon had set Cunomon down and was attacking Blukemon with everything he had. "Rolling Spines!" "Teal Claw!" The attacks collided, and was a tie!_ 'Gee...he's stronger than I thought!' _Blukemon thought as he saw that the black Cunomon wasn't backing down at all. "Blue Tackle!!" Blukemon tried his strongest attack. _'Here it comes.' _BlackCunomon stood his ground, and then..."Malo Ala Fuego!" "What?!" Two faced beams tore right through the attack was heading straight for...Blukemon! 

"Grrr....I don't believe this! Teal Claw!" This was his final effort to break the digimon's attack. Blukemon swung his claws to try and disperse the attack, but instead....the mouths opened up! The razor-shaped edges of the mouthed beams wrapped themselves around the dark blue digimon, burning his body from the neck down! "RRRRAAAAARRRRRR!!!!" Blukemon couldn't take it anymore! As the flames swallowed him up in a blackness cloud-like material, he yelled, "Someday, I will have my REVENGE!!" 

_Slash the life! pawaa wo ageyou_   
_Kaado surasshu! yuujou no tame ni_   
_Slash the life! kimitachi wa nareru sa_   
_Muteki no paatonaa_

The red data flown through the skies, and the black flames died down. BlackCunomon smiled, and turned to Cunomon. "See!? I told ya I could do it on my own!" The light blue dragon narrowed his eyes. "That was just one enemy." 

"Yeah, but did you forgot I saved your butt from Darklimon!" 

"That was one time, too!" 

"Grrr..." 

"Oh, grrr yourself!!" 

Emblemmon couldn't help but sweatdrop. _'Those two are so childish!'_

Darklimon couldn't believe it! The kids had won!_ 'I will have to find someway to digivolve!' _The purple wolf, snarling, walked menacingly towards the 3 Rookies, who were unaware of his presence. 

_Slash the life! yasei ga mezameru_   
_Wairudo wan! kakusareta enajii_   
_Slash the life! kimitachi no mirai wo sono te de tsukame_

Emblemmon sniffed the air. "Darklimon." She turned to the dark digimon. "What do you want?!" "What do you think I want? That data!" BlackCunomon and Cunomon stared at eachother, and then back at Darklimon. "What are you talking about?" They asked. Darklimon smirked. "Allow me to show you!!" 

_Slash the life! pawaa wo ageyou_   
_Kaado surasshu! yuujou no tame ni_   
_Slash the life! kimitachi wa nareru sa_   
_Muteki no paatonaa_

Suddenly, the winds began to pick up! The winds howled, and swirved around Darklimon. "What's happening?!" Cunomon screamed. BlackCunomon yelled back, "I don't know!" Suddenly, the red data that used to be Kaseimon, Ryomon, and Blukemon were spiraling back towards them. They were shocked! "What?!" BlackCunomon screamed. Emblemmon shook her head, fighting against the storm. "We destroyed them! What do you want from their data?" At that point, Emblemmon wished she didn't ask that question. 'Uh oh.' 

"I'm surprised Emblemmon! I thought you knew what I was going to use the data for!" 

With that, the data began fusing into Darklimon's body. As each particle entered the beast, he grew slightly stronger! But not by much. "Oh, no!" Emblemmon's eyes grew so wide her pupils couldn't be seen! 

"What is it?" Cunomon asked, curious. "He's absorbing the data...that means..." Before Emblemmon could finish, Darklimon loud out a huge roar. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW I'M STRONGER THAN BEFORE!!!! AND I'M ABOUT TO DIGIVOLVE!!!" All 3 Rookies gasped! 

If Darklimon digivolves...they wouldn't stand a chance! Or could they? 

Darklimon walked up to them, and said, "Well..shall we rumble?" The Rookies looked at eachother, and nodded. "We accept your challenge!" 

"Good. DARK BEAM!!" 

"EMBLEM RAY!!!" 

"ALA EXTREMO FUEGO!!!" 

"MALO ALA FUEGO!!!" 

The attacks flew towards eachother, and then collided, sending Darklimon flying through the air while the 3 Rookies stayed on the ground. "How is that possible?!" "Easy, we work together!" BlackCunomon yelled, and after that, the 3 Rookies ran towards Darklimon, unsure of what they were getting themselves into.   


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   
  



	6. Meet the First Demon Lord Beast

Recap on last chapter: Cunomon, BlackCunomon, and Emblemmon faced off with Blukemon, Ryomon, and Kaseimon. Through a struggle, they succeeded in defeating the evil Rookies. But then they found out that Darklimon was about to digivolve! 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 6: Meet the First Demon Lord Beast_**

"We can't let him digivolve!" Shouted BlackCunomon.   
"That's right! We won't!" Shouted Cunomon.   
"We'll stand together and fight!" Shouted Emblemmon. 

The 3 Rookies leapt at Darklimon, who just jumped back, allowing the Rookies to collide with the ground! "Hehehehe....Dark-Side Tail Crush!!" The evil Champion sought out Cunomon, whacking him so hard with his tail that he was sent flying back into the ground, making a hard crash-landing. The landing was so rough that Cunomon changed back to normal! 

"Cunomon!" BlackCunomon's eyes were wide in shock! Cunomon changed back! He narrowed his stone eyes at Darklimon. His wings powered up with black material. "Malo Ala Fue....AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Darklimon attacked before he could finish! The red claws of the dog-like beast sank into the digimon's wings, causing BlackCunomon Wing Mode to collapse and change back into just plain BlackCunomon. 

_Kaze o ukete tatsu kewashii gake de wa_   
_Jibun no yowasa bakari ga mieru ne_   
_Demo donna pinchi mo haruka e toberu_   
_Chansu ni mo kawaru Kiseki kakushi motteru___

_Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa_   
_Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda_   
_Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai_

Emblemmon could only stare at the sight. "Cunomon...BlackCunomon.....no...." Growling, she glared at Darklimon with icy red eyes. Darklimon only laughed, and then started to advance towards the last Rookie! 

Emblemmon backed away slowly. She looked frantically from left to right, trying to find a way to evade the horrid beast. She then got an idea. "Hey, ugly!" The dark beast's ears perked slightly. "Can't catch me!" The dragon was standing in front of a boulder. It must have fallen after the Darkness Summon appeared. She danced around a little, and wagged her tail tauntingly at Darklimon. 

"Why you little...!" 

_Niji o oikaketa tooi kioku no_   
_Mujaki sa Doko de nakushita no darou_   
_Shitteru koto ga fueteku sono tabi_   
_Akirameru koto o mi ni tsuketakunai ne_

Emblemmon smiled, seeing the beast dashing towards her. She positioned herself to jump out of the way. Darklimon came closer...and closer...and then.. "RAAAAARRRRR!!!!!" He leapt at the blue digimon with such speed that she hardly had any time at all to move out of the way. Darklimon's eyes widened in panic before he slammed into the boulder, a few specks of blood staining a cut on his lips. 

Shaking his head in astonishment, he wobbled a little, and then snapped back into reality. Realizing what just happened, Darklimon gave a bloody growl at Emblemmon! "So....you really think you could beat me with a little boulder? HAHAHAHA!!!" "Oh!" Emblemmon didn't know how to stop him. And she knew that the only way to beat him was with the Matrix Rock and the Wild Power. 

Cunomon and BlackCunomon woke up just in time to see Darklimon advancing towards Emblemmon. "Stay away from her, you murderer!" Cunomon shouted as he and his black counterpart took positions in front of the red-eyed dragon. Darklimon smirked. "So, you all wish to die together, is that it?" "Keep talking and I'll punch your lights out!" Warned BlackCunomon. 

_Towa ni tsuzuku jibun no sutoorii_   
_Unmei ni mo sakaratte yaru___

_Toushi ni ima, akari o tomose Wakatte iru sa_   
_Ichiban tegowai aite wa kokoro ni iru nda_   
_Furimukanai Nigetari shinai_

Emblemmon nudged Cunomon. "This is very bad...I just remembered another part about the Matrix Rock." 

"What is it?" 

"It is said that the Matrix Rock cannot be seen by the naked eye." 

Cunomon and BlackCunomon both had faces on them that made it look as if all the universe was destroyed. "If it cannot be seen, then how can..." "I'm not finished." Hissed Emblemmon. She continued, "It cannot be seen, but it is hidden within the heart of the Wild Power. The Wild Power must extract the rock himself, but only can be activated when his heart is at his purest and strongest point!" 

_Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa_   
_Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda_   
_Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai_   
_Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to_   
_Tabidate With the will_

Seeing the distraught look on Cunomon's face, Darklimon sneered, "So, there's a little flaw in your plans!" Then, his eyes grew big as he realized the truth. "You...you're the Wild Power?!" His mouth snapped open as he stared at Cunomon. That was why Emblemmon brought him here. Darklimon was there when Cunomon was brought back, but he didn't bother to stay and find out what Emblemmon wanted to do with him. 

Cunomon's eyes blazed with fire. The memory of Lexx's death was still stuck in his mind. He gave a small growling sound before flexing out his claws threateningly. 

Darklimon shook his head. "Then, if you're the Wild Power, then I must KILL you!" The dark wolf let out a mighty roar. "COME FORTH, DARK STONE!" Darklimon knew that he must kill Cunomon. He was the only one who could stop him! The dark wolf knew that as long as Cunomon was still there and alive, then his reign of terror would soon come to an end. _'Not as long as I'm here!'_ Darklimon thought. 

Emblemmon backed up, crashing into BlackCunomon. "Hey! Watch it!" Emblemmon turned to him. "Sorry about that." She turned her attention to Darklimon, who had summoned up the Dark Stone. "The Dark Stone gives a Virus Digimon of the Champion level the ability to digivolve into Ultimate. We have to stop Darklimon!" 

Emblemmon took flight after saying that. At her top speed, she looked kind of like a torpedo, except slower. 

Cunomon and BlackCunomon didn't need to be told twice. They dashed towards Darklimon as fast as their legs could carry them. 

Darklimon noticed the digimon running towards him. _'Heh....pathetic.'_ He smirked. The black and gray stone lay in his hands. "Dark Stone, Activate!" He held it high into the air. The blinding white light caused the 3 Rookies to stop dead in their tracks! "AAAHHHH!!!" 

_Ore o yobu no wa dare da?_   
_Tatakai o nozomu mono wa?_   
_Kakugo wa dekite iru ka?_   
_Hizamazuku Jikan sae nai hazusa_

The white light engulfed the entire area, focusing on the purple dog-like beast. As Cunomon and the other two strained against the bright light, Darklimon was getting bigger and stronger. Emblemmon couldn't take it anymore! She unleashed a few of her Wing Choppers to try and knock the stone out of Darklimon's hands. 

"What?" 

But as the attacks slammed into the stone....a dark shadow loomed over them. 

The figure looked down at them. "Now....do you think you can win?" 

_Kuroi tsubasa wa Kokou no akashi_   
_Yumi no subete o Tsukasadore_   
_Kiri saki tsuzuke Idomi tsuzukeru_   
_Ore no sugata o Nido mita yatsu wa_   
_"Dare mo inai sa"___

_Omae ga mamoru mono wa_   
_Hontou ni daiji na no ka?_   
_Inochi o kakeru kachi ga_   
_Aru no ka o Tashikamesasete yaru_   


Cunomon's eyes were filled with horror. "Darklimon digivolved!" BlackCunomon was so filled with shock, he couldn't even manage a scream. Emblemmon gasped, "That's Guaumon! Darklimon's Ultimate form. He's the first Demon Lord Beast Digimon! His attacks are Guau Sniper and Growling Realm." 

Guaumon snickered. 

BlackCunomon stepped forward. "We have to fight him!" "But....you can't...." All eyes turned to two figures that just entered the battle field. "Alimon! Dinomon!" The two nodded. Alimon continued, "You can't fight him. He's too strong." Cunomon protested. "But...we have to! What about the Matrix Rock?!" The white digimon sighed in sadness. "It's a legend, and we don't really know if it'll work or not." 

_Arashi yo hoero_   
_Shinjitsu o shiru Tsuyoi mono dake erabi tore_   
_Hametsu no maku o Ataeru yaku o_   
_Enjiru koto ga Dekiru mono wa_   
_"Ore hitori darou"_

BlackCunomon slapped him so hard that he fell down hard! "How can you say that?! Cunomon needs to activate that rock! We need to stop Dark-I mean Guaumon!" 

Alimon looked in shock at BlackCunomon. _'He's really determined to beat this guy...'_ She smiled. 

"There is a way, but we need to activate the Matrix Rock." 

Cunomon and BlackCunomon eyed her oddly. "What?" Dinomon shook his head. _'I really hope it's going to work.'_

_"Dare mo inai sa"_

Up above, Guaumon was getting restless. He lifted his gloved paw and slammed down close to Cunomon! "Since you are the Wild Power, I shall kill you first! GROWLING REALM!!" 

"NO! Cunomon!!" Emblemmon shouted as the area was filled with white fire. Cunomon smirked as he was engulfed in bright light. The fire evaded from his body as he floated in the sky, bent forward like a slouching human. The light formed into wings, which began to unfold agains the black background. His eyes snapped open. 

"It's Cunomon Wing Mode!" Shouted Emblemmon in awe. 

Guaumon's 3 red eyes took on a look of surprise, but a sneer still was on his face. "So, you Mode Upgraded again...that doesn't mean anything." "You want to bet?" "Yeah! Let me warn you, Cunomon, this is one battle you cannot win!!" The two were in flight, glaring at eachother, battle ready.   


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   
  
  



	7. The Glow of the Matrix Rock

Recap on last chapter: Cunomon and his friends challenged Darklimon to a battle, but he digivolved to Guaumon! To make matters worse, he finds out that Cunomon's the Wild Power! Cunomon Wing Mode and Guaumon are about to face off... 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 7: The Glow of the Matrix Rock_**

"Cunomon! What do you think you're doing?! You can't win!" 

This shout came from Alimon. Normally, she's too stubborn to worry about anyone, but this time she was concerned. Cunomon was the only way to stop Darklimon, who was now Guaumon, and there was no way she was about to let Cunomon get killed! Dinomon scoffed at the sight. "Let him do what he wants. If he wants to fight, let him. I think he can do it." 

_Boku wa kimi to deaete sugoku high tenshon da_   
_Mukashi guuzen mita terebi de ittetanda_

He silenced himself when Alimon gave him the glare of an angry god. "Don't you dare say that again! He CAN'T fight HIM!! He needs to digivolve!" 

"Raaaaa!!! 

"Ahhhhrrr!!!!" 

_"Aitai"_   
_Boku to kimi no kyori chijimatte_   
_Kono saki wa dou naru no ka na?_   
_Kaketa gurasu wa ichitsu ni nareru ka na?_   


Sounds of battle rang out. Cunomon Wing Mode and Guaumon slashed at eachother with their claws! Somehow, they both remained uninjured. They turned around and flew right back at eachother. "Ala Extremo Fuego!" Cunomon shouted as he sent forth two head beams of fire to Guaumon. The flying black wolf just stared at the beams. _'What is he trying to pull? '_ Guaumon had a feeling that Cunomon was only buying his time. 

"Growling Realm!" 

_Itsumademo kimi ni muchuu desu ne_   
_Me no mae mo sennen saki mo_   
_Kore kara mo daiji na futari dakara_   
_Koi no mahou ga kie ai ni natte..._

The glowing white fire devoured the beams, but in the process a huge explosion sent the two monsters flying backwards. Guaumon stopped just in time, but the blue dragon had crashed into a dead tree, and fell to the ground. 

"CUUUUNNNNOOOOOMMMMMOOOOOOONNNN!!!!" Shouted Emblemmon, watching the scene in horror. "Cunomon! Get up!" Cunomon had a nice bump on the head. He was laying on his side with his head on his wing. His legs sprawled out and his tail curled upward. It seemed an almost unnatural position for him. 

Guaumon looked at this sight. _'This is the Wild Power? He can't even put up a good fight!' _"If you're the Wild Power, why can't you fight me?!" He shouted, his voice tinged in disappointment. Cunomon's body nudged a little bit, and he crawled back to his feet. He unfolded his wings to help him balance. Dinomon ran close to him to see if he needed any help. "No..I need no help." Then Dinomon noticed a deep gash in Cunomon's hind right leg. "Cunomon! You're bleeding!" "It's nothing major." 

BlackCunomon's ears went up._ 'Cunomon injured that easily?! Now this is getting too intense!'_

Guaumon snickered, "So Wild Power here is injured? That should make my killing even more..quick and painful! Hahahaha...!!" His black wings pushed out as he doved towards the small digimon! "Wild Power!" As he struggled to stay up, Cunomon looked to his left, his eyes widened in horror. "Prepare to die!" 

"Cunomon!" Alimon, Dinomon, BlackCunomon, and Emblemmon all screamed at the same time. After that, time seemed to be going slowly. Cunomon saw his friends. Screaming. He saw the fear in their eyes. The hatred. The pain. He looked back at Guaumon. His eyes were filled with evil glee, and his claws, sharpened to the point, extended out to slash him to pieces. The sky seemed to slow down. Time seemed to stop. 

Cunomon suddenly found himself lost in his own mind. A black vortex surrounded his blue body. He moved his wings a little, and got up. The wound on his leg was still there, but he could feel any pain. 

As he walked about in this strange land, he noticed something. It looked like a heart but it had a rock in it. _'What could this be?' _Cunomon reached his arm out to grab the strange object, but a large red tail came out of nowhere and slapped him! 

"Don't touch." The voice said, growling. 

_Oorora furisosoidara_   
_Toumei na keshiki atarashii sekai o terasou_   
_Mitsumeau toki no naka de_   
_Kakaekirenai mirai o hitomi ni utsusou_

"Who's there?!" 

"That is not of your concern now. What are you doing here?" 

Cunomon's yellow eyes gleamed with hatred. He stared up in the direction of the voice, claiming he was the Wild Power. This got the monster's attention. "You are?" 

_Komorebi aoi hane tozasareta hitomi to mafuyu no tsuki akari_   
_Kitto kimi ni furete todoku you na ki ga shita_   
_Mienakatta mado no mukou e___

_Dare mo inai sora de aetara_   
_Setsunai yokan kowashite sekai o mawarou_   
_Dakiyosete nemurasete ne_   
_Kanashii kaori mo afuredasu kokoro ni saraware_

"YES!!" "Gee...no need to shout." The voice sounded calmer, and Cunomon could now tell it was female. He turned to the direction of the voice because the monster must have moved into a new location. The digimon made her way out of the shadows. She stood next to a large clock that was near the heart and stone object. Cunomon almost screamed. _'She looks almost as big as Yacutimon!'_

Indeed, this digimon seemed that big. She was all shades of red, except for a few black and white parts like her nose and teeth. Her feet, each having 3 or 4 claws, sunk to the ground, making it seem like she's heavy. She had several pairs of small wings. She had no horns, but did have black and red ears as well as red ears on her head. Her red eyes, surrounded in a black marking similiar to what Veemon had, stared down at Cunomon. 

_Oorora furisosoidara_   
_Toumei na keshiki atarashii sekai o terasou_   
_Mitsumeau toki no naka de_   
_Kakaekirenai mirai o hitomi ni utsusou_

"Who...who...are you?" Stuttered the small Rookie. 

"No need to be afraid. I'm Firedramon. I was just being protective." 

Cunomon shook his head. "You mean...you aren't going to hurt me?" Firedramon could do nothing more than laugh. "Hurt you? Why? You're the Wild Power!" The small digimon blushed. "Yeah I know. What is that object?" 

Firedramon held up the small heart with the stone in the center. The stone was red while the heart was dull red. A faint glow blinked every several seconds. "This is an object called Omogan. The inscription said that only the Wild Power may touch it." "Is it the Matrix Rock?" "No...sorry. Omogan is something entirely different." 

_Yume kara sameta kimi wa garasu keesu no_   
_Tobira o akete sotto dete itta_

Cunomon's eyes widened a little. "Exactly what does the Omogan do?" 

"It basically enables one to travel to the past. It doesn't work now, but when the hearts of you and your friends and the Matrix Rock are synchronized, then the Omogan will glow and send you 20 years into the past." 

"20 years is just what I need!" Shouted Cunomon excitedly. "But...how do I activate the Matrix Rock? It's inside me." Firedramon stared at him. "Think of what you are fighting for. Think of your friends. Think of those you lost. Think of those who care about you. You can do this, Wild Power, you can!" 

"Here, take the Omogan and go! Go fight! Your friends are calling to you." 

"Cunomon!" 

Suddenly, the room Cunomon was in disappeared. The world shifted back into what it was before he met Firedramon. "Huh?" "Gaaaaa!!!" He stifled as he saw Guaumon's claws head straight for him! 

_Power to the dream_   
_Power to the dream_   
_Power to the music_   
_Atarashii yume ga hoshii no sa_   
_Power to the universe_   
_Power to the mystery_   
_Oreetachi no pawaa wo tsutaetai_

'What am I going to do?' Then he remembered! _'Think of everyone who cares about me!' _"I won't let you kill me. BlackCunomon, Emblemmon, Alimon, and Dinomon are here to back me up! And no matter what..we will WIN!!" 

_'Such a bold statement from such a feeble creature.' _Sneered Guaumon. 

"MATRIX ROCK, ACTIVATE!!!" 

_Yatto tsukanda kibou ga_   
_Yubi no sukima kara nigeteku_   
_Burakku hooru no kanata made_   
_Zutto omae wo oikaketeku_

"What? THIS CAN'T BE!! AAAAHHHH!!!" 

Alimon's eyes went wide! "He's....." "...calling..." Emblemmon continued, and BlackCunomon finished, "...the Matrix Rock!" 

_Power to the future_   
_Akirametara ooshimai sa_

Cunomon Wing Mode reared up on his hind legs. He opened up his wings wide, and his front legs to the sides. A faint glow centered around his chest. The light was an intense red, and it seemed to light up the universe! The light pulled from his chest, taking on the form of a rock smaller than Cunomon, but not by much. The rock was red with blue triangles and circles on it. 

"It's the Matrix Rock!" Shouted Emblemmon, almost disbelieving the sight. Guaumon, shaking, landed on the ground, and took a few steps back, awaiting of what will happen next. 

Cunomon grabbed the rock so that the largest blue circle pointed up. He glared at the white and black demon. "Guaumon, you've caused the losses of many innocent lives. I can't forgive you for that! Prepare for your ultimate punishment!" Guaumon growled. "Since WHEN did I ask for forgiveness? KILL me if you want to! I will destroy you no matter what you do!" 

_Power to the dream_   
_Power to the music_   
_Atarashii yume ga hoshii no sa_   
_Power to the universe_   
_Power to the mystery_   
_Oreetachi no pawaa wo tsutaetai_

Cunomon narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that! DIGIVOLUTION!!" 

Cunomon Wing Mode was surrounded by rings of blue data. He shined a few times as he was being surrouned by this data. "Cunomon, digivolve to...." His skin started to peel off of him! Underneath was a grid-like body that was glowing faintly light blue. As the data skin pulled off, Cunomon was completely surrounded, but the data was closing in on him! His feet grew bigger as they were fitted with new data. His claws became white and his skin navy blue. A white lightning bolt passed by as the black shadow of Cunomon was visible. His back broadened. Orange spines appeared and larger wings sprouted. Another white lightning bolt passed, this time the shadow of a larger dragon was visible. Cunomon's mouth widened, growling as new data was covering his head. His eyes turned gray, skin navy blue and dark blue, his eye markings white, and huge horns shot out from the back of his head. BOOM! The new creature emerged just as the egg fully closed. The dragon let out a mighty roar as he moved backwards. His wings glowed faintly against the blue background. "Sartomon!!" 

_Power to the dream_   
_Power to the music_   
_Come on!_   
_Feel the power_   
_From you and me_

"Ohhh...." "Wow...." "Cool...!" Everyone on the field except Guaumon were fascinated! "He digivolved to Champion!" Guaumon shouted in awe. "I can't believe this! But wait..he's still not strong enough to beat me!" He flew towards the digimon, but before he could attack, Sartomon took flight. 

"Huh?" 

"Now..you will pay...for what you have done! The Matrix Rock not only digivolved me, but it also increased my attack strength!" 

Alimon stared at the sight._ 'Increased attack power? That rock is more powerful than I thought!'_

"If you're stronger...PROVE IT!!" 

"Very well. STAR SHOOTER!!!!" The navy blue dragon reared up, and his wings glowed as several stars of light shout out, leaving streaks of light in the air. The beams of light suddenly changed to red due to the extra power! "Very impressive, but try to overcome this! GROWLING REALM!!!!" The intense white fire covered the stars, but..they didn't disperse! 

_Power to the universe_   
_Power to the mystery_   
_Come on!_   
_Feel the power_   
_From you and me_

"WHAT?!" 

The stars slammed into Guaumon's body! He let out a roar of pain, and shook himself. 

"So....you have gotten stronger. I will see you again sometime. We'll finish this fight later!" With that, the wolf disappeared. 

Sartomon glared at him as he went, but turned his attention back to his friends. "You alright?" 

"Yes," Dinomon said. "For now that is." Emblemmon flew up to eye level with him. "Do you think we will win?" 

Sartomon shook his head. 

"I don't know. But we have to try! And no matter what, we can't forget we're in this....together!"   


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   
  
  
  



	8. The Second Giant Dragon

Recap on last chapter: Guaumon challenged Cunomon to a duel. But when Cunomon becomes lost in his own mind, he meets a huge Mega known as Firedramon. Giving him some information that would probably prove useful to him, Cunomon digivolves into Sartomon and attacks! 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 8: The Second Giant Dragon_**

Sartomon raised his giant wings and took off into the air. BlackCunomon shook his head. _'Show off' _. So far, Cunomon was the only one who digivolved. They hoped that they would all soon be able to digivolve. Alimon would become Ultimate, that would be to their advantage. Sartomon didn't want to admit it, but he agreed that if anyone was going to digivolve next, it should be Alimon. Soon, the group of 5 were walking....well 3 were walking. The other 2 flying, across the terrain. 

_Miageta sora kimi wa tooi basho de_   
_Onaji keshiki mitsumete iru no ka na_

_Todokanai omoi o_   
_Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda_

"Where are we going?" Asked Emblemmon, still soaring high above everyone else...except Sartomon that is. Eyeing the flyer, Dinomon simply replied that they were looking for a legendary digimon. The purple dragon replied, "What kind of dragon?" 

_Te o tsunaide hashaida omoide wa_   
_Kioku no naka kiete shimaisou de_

_Me no mae no genjitsu_   
_Nagasarenai you ni furimuitanda_

"Oh, a furry dragon. Oriental almost....and...." 

"Is it all shades of one color?" 

"Yeah.....why?" 

"I've seen one of them!" 

"Impossible!" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

Sartomon and Dinomon, on ground, were glaring at eachother. Sweatdropping, BlackCunomon barged between them. "Okay! Now what's this about a dragon?" 

Sartomon quickly explained how he had met Firedramon. If the fact that seeing one didn't surprise them, her size did. He said that time froze for him, and he met Firedramon, who was gigantic. She gave him the Omogan. To prove it, he hands it out. Dinomon's eyes narrowed. "How do we know you got this from Firedramon?" "'Cause I did!" 

_Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni_   
_Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe_   
_Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o_   
_Okosou Mujaki na mama de_

Although he wasn't believing him, Dinomon walked on, with a kind of look that said 'Yeah right!'. Sartomon growled, but said nothing more. Emblemmon wasn't as skeptical, but she still wondered if it was possible. BlackCunomon wouldn't believe much of anything, and Alimon could tell reality from fantasy, so she believed him. 

Even so, that still didn't make him feel any better. Sighing, he takes off into flight again. Dinomon says, "The legendary dragon of water should be around here somewhere." Eyes widening, Sartomon interjects, "Water? There isn't any water around here, so...." He cuts off seeing Dinomon's angry eyes. 

"Nevermind. Just follow me." 

"Okay...lead the way oh fearless leader!" Sartomon said sarcastically. 

Dinomon paid no heed, and continued his march forth. Alimon said that long ago, the 4 legendary dragons of elements guarded the Digital World. They protected it by sealing away powers it used to have. By doing this, the threats were almost eliminated. The powers that were sealed away were Time (Firedramon), Destruction (Grassdramon), Weather (Elecdramon), and Erode (Waterdramon). After they were sealed, the dragons hid themselves, for fear that one might be able to find them, and steal away the powers again. 

_'So....that's why I could only see Firedramon in my mind. '_ Thought Sartomon. 

"Anyway, the powers of Destruction, Erode, Weather, and Time had caused the Digital World to be the place of pure evil and chaos. The early humans tried to destroy it, but the 4 dragons would not let that happen, so they sealed away one of the powers into themselves. This gave only them the power, and all other digimon lost that capability." Explained Dinomon, "Firedramon gained the power of Time, Grassdramon the power of Destruction, Waterdramon the power of Erode, and Elecdramon the power of Weather." 

_Akogareteta mono wa yume no mama da ne_   
_Furikaereba itsumo boku wo yobu koe_   
_The things I longed for are still just dreams_   
_When I turn around there's always a voice calling me_

_Mune no naka de hageshiku yureru mada ma ni au ka mo shirenai_   
_Kao wo agete jibun wo shinjite miru yo mou ichido_

Emblemmon's eyes darted left to right. "So in other words, they can...." Dinomon nodded. "If turned evil, yes they can destroy the Digital World." 

Sartomon shakes his head, asking what happened to the Digital World. He wanted to know why all of the digimon are now living in this wasteland. The wasteland that used to be called Earth. 

_Ayumu beki mirai wo_   
_Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete_   
_Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka_   
_Ayumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo_

_Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo_   
_Kagayaki afureru ayumu beki mirai e_

BlackCunomon, glaring with seriousness, told the story, "After Darklimon killed all the humans, he went even further, destroying all life on Earth. This had a catastrophic reaction with the Digital World. With no computers to support it, it was...deleted." Sartomon's eyes widened in shock! Panicking, he asked, "Why are some digimon still alive?" The dark digimon looked up at the sky while walking still. "They got an early warning, and escaped into the Real World. There were hardships, and many digimon started to hunt other digimon. It took a long time, but they finally learned how to survive without food or water. How I survived, I don't know. Many digimon evolved into stronger digimon to survive this time of year. If anything's still alive on this planet other than digimon, their chances of survival are low." 

_'Well....you didn't have to put it that way, doppleganger.' _Sartomon said to himself. "Let's just drop this subject, and keep going, okay?" 

"Alright, Sartomon." Muttered BlackCunomon. 

They continued their march along the terrain. Everywhere they looked, it was the same. Plains with some mountains in the distant. Dead trees, skeletons or just bones, rocks. There were no signs of life except for digimon. Alimon lowered her head in shame, knowing she had helped some of it. Her dark blue eyes scanned the area, looking for one of the 4 legendary dragons. If Cunomon was right, and they were much larger than a mountain, then they shouldn't be too hard to spot, unless they could camouflage themselves. _'Highly unlikely!'_

_Nagashite kita namida kawakasu kaze ga_   
_Tsumetaku shimita kara me wo tojite ita_

_Shiranai basho mayoikondemo nuke daseru michi ga aru hazu_   
_Iki wo sutte kokoro wo hiraite miyou mou ichido_

Several hours passed, when Dinomon suddenly came to a stop. "Halt!" Except for Sartomon, the other digimon made a very loud crash landing at the sudden stop. Dinomon snarled furiously. "Hey! Why weren't you watching were you were going?!" "We were! It's not our fault you stopped so suddenly!" As the quarreling continued, Sartomon narrowed his grey eyes in the distance, looking to see if he could spot anything. Nothing....until he saw a blue flash. "Waterdramon!" He shouted. 

"Waterdramon?" 

"Where?" 

"There!" 

Sartomon pointed in the direction where he saw the blue flash. Whatever he saw wasn't there anymore; it had moved to a different location. 

"Wha....where'd it go now?" He turned to Dinomon. "Did you learn anything about what these guys can do?" The white digimon repeated what he had said earlier. The dragons all had a specific power, and because Waterdramon had the power of Erode, he probably reshaped the land to hide himself. "That does make sense...." Emblemmon looked around. Sniffing the air, she concluded, "I have a great sense of smell. I'll go find him!" Chuckling, BlackCunomon asked, "Which kind of smell? One of the five senses or the kind where people would run away if they smelled you?" 

_Susumu beki mirai wo_   
_Umarete hajimete ki ga tsuita no sa_   
_Hito wa kawarerun da itsu kara demo_

_Susumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo_   
_Mitsumeteru sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo_   
_Chikara ga afureru susumu beki mirai e_

WHACK! 

BlackCunomon, with a tear coming out of his eye, clutched the top of his head, which now contained a very large lump left by an angry red-eyed dragon. "Ouch....remind me never to get her mad....." "Hmph!" Emblemmon took off. Flying above the rubble of land, she followed her knows. As she lowered, she noticed how the land was changing shape. She called out the dragon's name, but the only response was a rumbling. "Uhh...excuse me, mr dragon? But we come in peace!" 

Sartomon lowered himself to the ground, and devolved back to Cunomon. Alimon eyed this, and asked, "Why did you devolve?" "Because I wanted to." Cunomon said slyly, which responded in Alimon's sigh of disgust. 

_Ayumu beki mirai wo_   
_Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete_   
_Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka___

_Ayumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo_   
_Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo_   
_Kagayaki afureru ayumu beki mirai e_

"Hey, Emblemmon!" 

Emblemmon looked behind her, and saw Dinomon rushing towards her. 

"Did you see the dragon?" 

"No! But I think I heard him!" 

Within moments, the 5 were together, in the same area. As Emblemmon was explaining the direction of the sounds she was hearing came from, an even louder rumble was heard. Cunomon's ears perked up almost instantly. "What was that?!" 

The ground split wide open! Within the opening, blue fur was visible. As the ground watched in astonishment, a dragon identical to the one Cunomon had told them about, only this one was blue, rose out of the ground. He was just as big as Firedramon was! In the presence of such a huge monster, all 5 of the digimon shook with fear. Emblemmon spoke up, "Hear me, dragon! We've come to seek advice!" 

The giant dragon stared down at them. In a loud voice, he asked, "Why must I help you?" It was Dinomon's turn. "Because this world is in danger of perishing!" Waterdramon didn't seem to be phased much. They knew the reason. "I and my siblings tried to save the Digital World.....but it was destroyed. Why try save this world? It's already too late!" 

"BECAUSE THE TERROR HASN'T STOPPED!!!" 

All eyes turned on Cunomon. The small dragon was glaring up at Waterdramon with eyes of a bold and angry warrior. Waterdramon lowered his head to meet Cunomon's gaze. "What makes you so sure?" "Just look around you! Can't you see innocent digimon getting hurt? More attacks taking place? Bombings, even?" 

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to_   
_Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_   
_Ima sugu aitai_   
_Sono kimochi o_   
_Onegai tsutaete ne___

_Anata ga ichiban suki na_   
_Saikou no egao de_   
_Mukaerareru you ni_   
_Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?_

The blue dragon raised his eyebrow. "What do you hope to accomplish? How do you think you're going to save this world?" Cunomon gaped. He didn't think of this before! _'What am I going to do?!' _ Absent-mindedly, he replied that he would use the power of Time to go back in time and then use the other powers to stop the evil forces from destroying the planet in the first place. 

"Whoa whoa, wait a sec!" Waterdramon shouted, "How could you use the Time power? Only Firedramon can...." He was cut off as Cunomon held out a small object. "The Omogan!" "Yes," Cunomon noted, "Firedramon gave me it." 

The dragon looked into Cunomon's eyes. It was as if he were trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. Nodding, he said, "I believe you. You are the Wild Power, aren't you?" The smaller dragon nodded. "Very well, I will help you guys out. I cannot join forces with you, but I can give you something." 

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to_   
_Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_   
_Tooku ni itemo_   
_Onaji orenji o kanjite_   
_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo"___

_Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara_   
_Mou nakanai yo_   
_Futari no ai_   
_Kokoro o terashiteru_

BlackCunomon snorted. "What good are you to us if you can't join up with us?" The dragon simply replied that sometimes, help comes in other forms. Digging into his fur, Waterdramon pulled out another object. It looked like a triangle wedged on a collapsing cliff. It had a long string tied to it, making it a very large necklace. The dark dragon narrowed his eyes, "What is that?" 

"This, here, is the Erodes! It will help you out because it will give you the power of Erode. The Erodes can only be used if all 4 Elemental Items are together. So far, you have the Omogan and the Erodes. You still need the other 2." 

_Futari no ai_   
_Kokoro o terashiteru?_

Grabbing the Erodes, Cunomon heartfully thanked the blue dragon. Waterdramon smiled back for a few seconds, and then took off into the ground, disappearing from their sights fast. 

BlackCunomon peered at the item. "Heh, looks like a piece of junk!" "Listen here!" Alimon shouted, "That junk is the only thing we can use to help change the future!" The only reply she got was, "Yeah....right...." 

_'Sometimes, I wonder if we should dump him or not!'_

Cunomon chuckled, then look into the sky. _'We're so close! Yet so far.....'_

"Hey Cunomon!" Cunomon turned to see everyone started to leave, in search of Guaumon. "You coming?" 

"Sure!" 

The blue dragon ran up to his friends, and resumed their journey. They had 2 items out of 4. The items that would help them save the future! Omogan and Erodes. Cunomon wondered what the other items they needed were. 

Somewhere in the distance, a black three-eyed wolf looked them. He growled, and his eyes glowed brightly. It was Guaumon, and he wasn't too happy! 

_'They've gotten both the Omogan AND the Erodes?! Impossible! I'll just have to be sure that they won't get the other 2!'_

The area was filled with the sound of a cold laughter.   


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   
  
  



	9. Uncontrollable Mind

Recap on last chapter: Sartomon and the gang went searching for another giant dragon. Indeed they did, it was Waterdramon! This huge aquatic beast, after a talk with Cunomon, finally agreed to give them the Erodes. Little did they know that Guaumon was watching, and he plans on stopping them....someway or another! 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 9: Uncontrollable Mind_**

Guaumon paced back and forth in front of his den. The den was shaped like that of a SkullGreymon's. The land has been reshaped to his liking. He personally loved death and agony. It was his desire! 

"I have to think of someway to dispose of that pesky little dragon! But how?" 

He looked to the ground, seeing a bit of blood there. He scraped at it and sniffed it. It was his. Snarling, Guaumon remembered that he was in a fight with Sartomon, and was damaged a little bit. It was unheard of for a normal Champion or even a modified one to be able to harm a modified Ultimate. So how was it possible? "I will get him for this." 

_'Oh you really think so, do you?'_

Startled, the black wolf rears up. Looking around, he called out to whomever was there. He heard nothing. Believing it was his imagination, he continues to ponder. "I still cannot believe that that oversized purple dragon had...." _'He defeated you...didn't he?'_

"WHO'S THERE?!" 

_'Oh....you don't know? Hehehehe....I'm you....sort of.'_

Now Guaumon was really starting to get nervous! Never before had he experienced something like this! It was too extreme. Panicking, he looked left to right, then backed off a little cautiously, still looking around him. _'You won't find me there.' _"Tell me....who are you?!" _'I'm you...your dark-side...hahahaha...'_

"What do you mean?! I was already evil to begin with!" _'No you weren't! I made you evil...You do what I want you to do....HAHAHAHA!'___

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo___

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_   
__

"NO!!" Guaumon screamed, shooting up covered in sweat. He gasped, then looked around. He was laying down in his den, in the spot where he usually sleeps. Two of his soldiers were standing above him, a worried glance on their faces. They were a BlueGreymon and a Saberdramon, two of the few Defensive Digimon. BlueGreymon was the first to speak. "Anything wrong, master?" The second said, "Yeah...you were having a nightmare!" 

Guaumon growled. 

"Of course I'm fine! Now get out!" Nodding like human soldiers, the digimon took their leave. Guaumon shook his head in anger. _'How dare my mind play tricks on me!! No matter, I still have to worry about Cunomon getting the third Elemental Item.' _He then walked off into the distance, the feeling of chill overcoming him almost instantly. "That is strange....I feel just like I had in my dream...but that's impossible...isn't it?" 

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni___

_Nanda ka dareka ni ayatsureteiru mitai_   
_Kokoro wa hontou ni boku no mono na no_

He looks around, but the digimon saw nothing that could cause him to cringe. Ever since he destroyed all Earth life, he hadn't felt uneasy, until today. Was there really something wrong with him, or was it his imagination?   


"I still can't see him!" A voice shouted in the distance, far away from where Guaumon was at. A small black dragon peaked out from behind a boulder. It was BlackCunomon! Well...in Wing Mode anyway. The flying black dragon was scowering the area from top to bottom, with the help of Emblemmon of course. The slightly dark blue dragon scoffed, "I can't believe I agreed to come with you!" "Well, I didn't exactly ask for you to come with me, anyway!" "I wanted to make sure you didn't lie to us if you found something!" 

"Why would I lie?" 

"Because you're evil!" 

"That may be, but I'm on your side...until we defeat Darklimon." 

_Nanimokamo ga yugandeiku_   
_Nanimo shiranai kokoro ni modoretara ii no ni na_

Emblemmon growled, continuing to fly. She hated to admit it, but BlackCunomon was right. For now, she will have to work with him, and the others. They couldn't defeat Guaumon alone, and if he digivolved again, things would be even tougher. Darklimon was bad enough, and he digivolved to Guaumon! How could things possibly get any worse? "I only wish we could find something of interest." Emblemmon muttered softly. BlackCunomon was about to ask what when a familiar shape flown above them. 

"Cunomon!" 

"Hello down there!" Cunomon yelled back, smiling. After landing, the blue dragon asked the black dragon if he had seen Guaumon anywhere. "Nope, I have not. Sorry." 

"Man! Where could he be?!"   


Elsewhere, Guaumon was busy doing some searching himself. _'I will find those brats and eliminate them!' _Still looking around, he looked up at the sky. He smiled. What a gloomy day it was. The clouds almost completely covered the sky. Only a few beams of light shown through, lighting the landscape. Guaumon smirked at the idea of crushing Cunomon's body. He would savor that moment for the rest of his years. Which, in his case, would be forever! Guaumon raised up his white long ears, and listened. The wind blowed around him as he tried to pick up some faraway sounds. 

_Yuki wo nukeru tsuyoi kaze ni narou_   
_Massugu na kimochi nareru hazu_   
_Otona tte nan darou joushiki tte nan nan darou_   
_Motto taisetsu na koto arun ja nai___

_Fly to the sky kono kimochi_   
_Ima toki wo koete_   
_Your luck yuuchou ni_   
_Matteru dake ja tsumaranai_

"Cunomon! I don't think he's that way!" 

"How would you know, Alimon?!" 

Guaumon smirked. _'It's those digimon!'_

Without another word, the large digimon took off swiftly but quietly in the direction of the sound, which was toward what appeared to be a small mountain. The rocks and boulders from it were already starting to fall, crushing the ground with great force. The dark Ultimate loved the sight of this, but knowing he couldn't hang around, flew off again. His three red eyes narrowed with delight and terror. 

_'Time to finish them!'___

_Breakin' a time kono machi ja..._   
_Mada mitsukannai kedo_   
_Never mind sore demo ne_   
_Doko mademo ne yukun da yo_

Alimon paced around the rocky surface angrily. Wagging her tail threateningly back and forth, she glared down at the smaller digimon. Cunomon was still in Wing Mode. "Cunomon, I still have my doubts that Guaumon went towards that direction!" She points in the direction which shows a large mountain, different from the one Guaumon was flying towards. The sky blue one simply shook his head, stating she wouldn't know that unless she checked the area. The dinosaur snarled in anger, "Listen here, smart guy! I can pick up sents highly better than you can, so if you think that I can be proven wrong on this statement, you've got another thing coming!" 

"Oh really?" Cunomon smirked. 

"Yes, really!" Alimon countered back. Emblemmon flew in between the two. "Now, now....let's not fight over something stupid as which way to go. Cunomon, what makes you think that east is the right direction to go?" Cunomon, sitting down like a dog, simply replied, "Because in that direction, it appears to have more mountainous regions, thus making it a better hiding spot." 

"Okay, good theory! And you, Alimon? Why don't you think east is right?" 

_Take a chance_   
_Kokoro no mama ni tashika na kodou_   
_Sono mirai wo kanjite itai_   
_Mabushii hikari no naka wo tsukinukerun da_   
_Sono shunkan ni subete ga kawaru my heart___

_Take a chance_   
_Dare yori hayaku tsukami ni yukou_   
_Toke dasu hodo ima atsuku nare_   
_Umare tate no tsubasa wo mise tsukerun da_   
_Sono shunkan ni subete hajimaru my heart_

"Because I am able to pick up scents miles away, and I can smell nothing in that direction." Cunomon laughed, "Then you must need a new nose!" 

"What did you just SAY?!" The Virus digimon took on defense, snarling angrily at the Rookie digimon. In response, Cunomon bared his teeth, his back arched up. The two then leapt at eachother! "Extremo Ala Fuego!!" "Noble Blast!!" The two fire attacks collided with eachother, sending both digimon tumbling in opposite directions. Not able to take anymore, the other Virus, BlackCunomon, tackled Cunomon to the ground! 

"BlackCunomon! What are you doing?!" 

"Listen here, Cunomon! Enough fighting! In case you haven't noticed, Guaumon's flying right in that direction," He yelled, pointing west, "And if you don't wise up, he'll kill all of us!" His gray eyes narrowed to slits as he slowly got off of his vaccinal counterpart. Cunomon Wing Mode took a look at the sky. To his shock, it was Guaumon, coming from the west and not the east as he thought he would be in. His ears folded downwards as he looked at Alimon. "You were right. Sorry about...." "Don't worry about being sorry!" She said frantically. "We have to fight....NOW!!" 

Dinomon jumped off the ground to avoid an attack from Guaumon, who had launced a Guau Sniper. The two black beams crashed into the ground, causing the ground itself to break and shift. Screaming, Cunomon flew up into the air just before the ground below him collapsed! 

"ALIMON!!" Emblemmon shouted, and flew down at the dino-digimon. A large crack was splitting up behind her. The Virus Champion was oblivious to this, because she was busy preparing an attack on the Ultimate digimon. Alimon was about to attack when she felt a pair of claws grab her from behind. Looking up she saw Emblemmon, who was trying hard to lift the Champion off the ground and out of harm's way. 

"Emblemmon, what in the blazes are you doing?! I almost had him!" "Yeah, but look below you!" "Wha...AAAAAHHHH!!!" Now Alimon saw why Emblemmon had to save her. The ground below her was splitting up, forming a tall narrow canyon. Had she stayed there any second longer and she would've died! "Thanks, Emblemmon." Emblemmon smiled, landing on the safest nearest ground, letting Alimon go. "Don't mention it!" 

Dinomon rushed towards Cunomon. "What do we do? None of us can digivolve yet...except....you...." His red eyes stared expectantly at the other Rookie. Cunomon apologized, saying that his power level was not high enough to digivolve. He may have the Matrix Rock, but it wasn't helping him to digivolve this time. Perhaps it wasn't his turn. "But if it's not your turn...who's is it?" They stared at eachother for a long time. If they didn't find out who's turn it was soon...they're going to be dead...fast. Guaumon was approaching them! 

BlackCunomon growled, "Well, one of us has got to digivolve, and fast!" "Yes...but who?" Alimon stated the question with worry. Alimon knew that it wasn't her turn, since she was already Champion. Chances are she would have to wait 'till the others had digivolved before she could. _'I hope it's soon. If I can digivolve, I could have a chance to destroy Guaumon!'_

Guaumon, laughing, had neared them, landing on the ground. "HAHAHAHAA!!!! Finally! I can destroy you without a fight!" The smaller five digimon took defensive stances. Cunomon shouted bravely, "Not exactly! You can't kill all five of us at once!" With that, each digimon took off in a different direction, but all ready to launch attacks on the larger digimon. Guaumon widened his red eyes in confusion. Cunomon launched a Rolling Spines attack on the digimon's back, but only resulted in him bouncing off. He had forgotten that Guaumon's fur was just as hard as Garurumon's. Probably even harder! 

"That...wasn't very smart...was it?" 

_Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!!_   
_Chiheisen e kokoro tobasunda_   
  
_Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara_   
_Saki ni iku ze_   
_Tsugi no furontiaa_

Emblemmon sadly shoot her head, having been tossed to the ground by Guaumon's tail. Alimon was able to hold her ground longer, clamping her jaws on one of the hind legs while Dinomon was holding onto another, his claws into the lower leg. Snarling in pain, Guaumon lifted up both legs and struck down with a force of half a megaton! This was enough to shake off the digimon clinging to him offensively, and he lowered himself down to their level. 

"Do you really think you can defeat me without digivolving? Hey, Cunomon! Did I mention that the Matrix Rock only works once per customer? Hahahaha!!" He laughed coldly. This brought a shock to Cunomon's eyes. The Matrix Rock would only let him digivolve once?! Man! And he used up his turn! This was not good....not good at all....   


"Well, I still haven't digivolved!" This came from BlackCunomon, who was standing behind Guaumon. "You haven't dealt with me yet!" 

_Kanau sa kanau_   
_Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze_   
_Dekiru dekiru sa_   
_Bakuhatsu shite miserunda_   
_Burn up'n go!!_

At this, the Matrix Rock reappeared. And BlackCunomon knew what was about to happen. In an instant, he was covered with a radiant light. It wasn't red like it was when Cunomon digivolved, but instead glowed a dark black and gray. BlackCunomon didn't need to hold the Matrix Rock to harness its power. He could feel it surging within him! 

"He's...digivolving!!" Shouted Guaumon in anger and disbelief. He shielded his eyes as the light intensed in brightness. 

"DIGIVOLUTION!!!" 

BlackCunomon Wing Mode floated backwards against a black background. Gray data rings circled around his body. As his body flashed once, some data showing it's ready to be taken off, he said, "BlackCunomon, digivolve to..." Then he undergone a transformation. His skin peeled off his body, revealing a glowing light gray grid-like body underneath. Extending his front claws threateningly, he lifted up his head, the data around him closing in even more. His feet enlargened, sky blue instead of black. A white lightning bolt passed as the shadow of the small dragon was visible. His back straightened with some armor, blue spikes sticking out of it. Another white lightning bolt passed, this time in the opposite direction, and the shadow of a wolf-like figure was shown. As the data was almost ready to close, his gray eyes turned yellow with no pupils, and more armor shown as his now blue body. BOOM! The data had closed in, then exploded, unleashing a different digimon! Glowing with radiant dark red power, the new digimon gave a snarl, then moved backwards, facing frontwards. More armor snapped on him, wheels on his front legs, and huge wings protruded from his back. "Warmongermon!!" Sparks of darkness shown in the background as the transformation was complete. 

_Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai_   
_Hikari o matotte get a fire power!!_   
_Giragira to moe agare_   
_Hitomi no chikara_   
_Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!!_   
_Michi ga michiteru furontiaa e_   
_Hashiri tsuzukerunda_   
_"Kimi o tsurete"_

Everyone stared in astonishment. BlackCunomon had become Warmongermon! Emblemmon's mouth dropped almost to the ground, while Cunomon was speechless. Without hesitation, Alimon explained, "That's Warmongermon. He's one of the Champion forms of BlackCunomon and the Justice Armor form of Cunomon. He's Virus, Dark Beast type. This wolf dragon has a super hot attack called Hot Shot!" Cunomon smiled, "Still thinking lucky, Guaumon?" 

"He digivolved, I don't believe it!" Guaumon snarled.   


Before he could jump out of the way, the modified Warmongermon flew into the sky, colliding with the still larger digimon. Though still a level lower, Warmongermon was still able to do some damage to the Ultimate, knocking him into the ground painfully. Warmongermon's yellow eyes glowed faintly, and he blindedly attacked nearby boulders. 

"What is he doing?!" Dinomon shouted. 

_Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?_   
_Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa___

_Iu koto kike!! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!!_   
_Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze_

"It's the Virus inside of him! He can't control this stonger Virus!" Alimon replied worriedly. 

Guaumon smirked in delight. "He can't control himself? Well now...isn't that a shame?" Howling, the Armor digimon turned to Guaumon. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the opposing digimon other than the boulders around him, which to him made perfect target practice. _'I can't lose into my instincts in this form. I must fight Guaumon!' _He dashed over to the Ultimate, the wheels giving him an extra boost of speed. Guaumon saw this and charged himself. 

_Doko kara doko e_   
_Toki wa nagaretekundarou?_   
_Wakaru wakaru sa gimon wa yamanai kedo ne_   
_Get up'n go!!_

Alimon saw what was going to happen, and shouted in horror. "No wait! If you unleash your powers at the same time...this whole place could blow!" 

But it was too late. The two titans clashed into one another, both unleashing their strongest attacks... 

"HOT SHOT!!" 

"GROWLING REALM!!" 

_Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai_   
_Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!!_   
_Giragira to teri kaese___

_Hadashi no taiyou_   
_Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!!_   
_Michi ga michiteru furontiaa e_   
_Hashiri tsuzukerunda_   
_"Kimi o tsurete"_

Dinomon screamed in terror, making a run for it beside Alimon. Cunomon and Emblemmon thought it would be wise to run, too, and made a dash for it away from the explosion sight. But the titanic impact was stronger than Alimon had anticipation, and the whole region just collapsed under their feet! Before the flyers could react they were buried under the rocks. They weren't killed, but injured and stuck in a newly formed canyon courtesy of Guaumon and Warmongermon. 

"Speaking of Warmongermon...where is he?" 

"Over there!" Dinomon pointed to a figure in the distance. Sure enough, it was Warmongermon. When he collided with Guaumon, he had injured both his wings, and was unable to fly to safety. Guaumon on the other hand was more lucky to get away at the last second. Alimon snarled in anger while staring at the battered Armored. _'So much for destroying Guaumon.'_

Warmongermon moved a little, opening up his eyes. "I'm sorry....for failing...I tried." Cunomon laid a paw on the larger digimon's snout. "Shh...right now we've got to find a way out of here." Warmongermon slowly climbed to his feet. A little blood trickled down from a wound on his right side. 

_Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai_   
_Hikari o matotte get a fire power!!_   
_Giragira to moe agare___

_Hitomi no chikara_   
_Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!!_   
_Michi ga michiteru furontiaa e_   
_Hashiri tsuzukerunda_   
_"Kimi o tsurete"_

Above the rubble, a cruel laughter filled the area. Guaumon! "Well, that takes care of them." 

_'Oh do you think so? I don't think they're done yet....'_

It was that voice again! "I ask you again...WHO ARE YOU?!" 

_'After all these years, you still haven't figured it out...haven't you? What a pity!' _Feeling threatened, he took a fighter's stance. _'You can't fight what...is inside you!' _Guaumon's ears raised up in disbelieve. "In-inside me?"_ 'Sure! What you think you were always evil....I'll tell you, you weren't!'_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!" 

_'I mean that I took over you. It was soo easy....you didn't suspect a thing. Now that you've done most of my dirty work, I thought I'd take over completely, and take over one of those digimon.'_   


Now Guaumon realized the truth. He wasn't evil! He was used as a puppet. A toy. Brainwashed by some spirit. "If you do anything, I'll....!" _'You'll what? Take a look in the mirror, smart one.' _Walking up to a mirror-like rock, he looked into it. He screamed. There, right in front of him, was not his reflection, but the reflection of another digimon. Champion, Data, blue and brown fur. His ears were similiar to Guaumon's, and his claws were white and his eyes red. He had saber teeth sticking out of his mouth, and a red nose to go along with them.   


The one who had revealed his secret was....Saberamimon!!   


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   
  
  
  



	10. Betrayal

Recap on last chapter: Cunomon and the others were trying to find Guaumon. In the mean time, Guaumon was trying to find them, while having conflicts with himself. Just when they thought they were defeated, BlackCunomon digivolved to Warmongermon! But the force of the two caused a canyon to collapse, and Guaumon found out he was being controlled by a digimon known as Saberamimon! 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Kiseki no kaze ga mune o fukinukeru_   
_Chou tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_   
_Junjou na my kanjou ga sawagidasu_

_Shirazu shirazuni kagi o kakete ita_   
_Ravu haato tachi o ima koso_   
_Yuuki to iu na no ken o furi tokihanate_

_Kirameki o bag ni tsumekonde_   
_Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou_   
_Fushigi na pawaa futari de yobisamase!!_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na messeeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

_Yume o mamoru yo_   


**_Chapter 10: Betrayal_**

Down in the cavern, Warmongermon is licking his wounds. Cunomon glares at him for his stupidity, but doesn't say anything. The larger digimon looks at him with a look of understanding. It was his fault that they fell into the cavern. _'If only I hadn't been soo foolish!' _He thought to himself, but sets it aside. He struggles to his feet and walks over to Emblemmon, who was busy inspecting some part of the wall nearby. She was looking for a way to destroy it so they could get out before Guaumon could do any real damage. 

"Any luck at all?" 

She spins around and sees Warmongermon behind her. She shakes her head and turns away. Her emblem mark glows, and she shoots out a ray blast at the area, blasting away some rock, trying still to find some weak spot. Cunomon muttered, "You know, if you keep blasting it like that, this whole place could collapse onto us!" "Shut up!" Emblemmon spat, continuing to try and find something. Since she was a Modified, she could beat Cunomon pretty easily if she hit him, but she could be defeated if he hit her. They were pretty much equaled out. Alimon growled lowly, looking upwards. She really didn't want to be there at the time she was. Without warning, the dino-monster jumps upward, and strikes one of the boulders! Dinomon rushes towards her, "Are you nuts?!" 

_Donna tokidatte_   
_Tada hitoride_   
_Unmei wasurete_   
_Ikitekitanoni_   
_Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru_   
_Mayonakani___

_Shizukani_   
_Deguchini tatte_   
_Kurayami ni hikari wo ute_

"You might cause us to get squashed!" Warmongermon yelled angrily. Emblemmon glares, then looks at the place she just hit. _'Maybe I should hit it again.' _ Rearing downward, she gets into a ramming position, and takes off. She whams her head against the rock, causing a jolt of pain to go across her forehead. She grabs it, and falls down. Cunomon rushes over, asking her, "Are you okay, Emblemmon?" "Yes, I am." _'Boy...that wasn't a smart move!' _Rubbing her head gently, she continues with her whamming with the tail, trying to break a hole in the wall someplace. Alimon had convinced Dinomon to blast at certain areas of the cavern, much to everyone's dismay. Dinomon then was too busy trying to blast away the rocks above, despite everyone's warnings. 

_'Sometimes...it's like he really does want us to get into trouble...' _Emblemmon thought. 

_Imadoki yakusoku nante_   
_Fuan ni saseru dakekana_   
_Negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou_   
_Kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo_   
  
_Donna tokidatte_   
_Zutto futaride_   
_Donna tokidatte_   
_Soba ni irukara_   
_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_   
_Mayonakani_

Back above ground, Guaumon was still horrified at what he just learned. Somehow he was being controlled by this...this...other digimon called Saberamimon. There had been rumors and legends about him. It's said that Saberamimon was created by Apocalymon and given the power to possess any digimon, whether dead or alive. He could possess even the toughest of digimon, and no one would know. He can act and sound just like the digimon he took over. That is why he is so feared even among Megas. "So...it was you all along, wasn't it?" He spoke to his reflection of Saberamimon, who's mouth moved to both his words, and Saberamimon himself. The blue wolf smirked. "Oh, you are the smart one, aren't you?" His eyes glowed red for a few seconds. Guaumon snarled viciously. He warned him that if he didn't leave his body he would... 

"You would what? Remember, as long as I'm in your body, all the damage I recieve is transferred to yourself!" 

Guaumon backed away a few steps, lowering his head to the ground._ 'He's right....' _Seemingly defeated, he looks straight ahead. "What do you want?" "Isn't it obvious by now? I want to kill Cunomon....but then...where's the fun in that?" Guaumon stepped foward, his fur raising on end. In the reflection, Saberamimon's fur remained unchanged. His face was uneffected by the other's warning. He said that he would leave him now...for a new vessel. The black wolf reared his wings upward threateningly. "What do you mean...new vessel?" "I am bored with this body. You are strong, yes, but I want something else. And I know just who to choose!" The reflected Saberamimon body stepped to one side, revealed a sphere. The sphere flashed white, then an image of Dinomon appeared, who was busy clearing away a few rocks that had fallen downward. They were small, but it could've been worse. Upon seeing this, Guaumon was horrified to realize just what Saberamimon wanted to do.... 

_Urusai_   
_Toori ni haitte_   
_Unmei no kamen wo tore_   
  
_Saki wo mitooshi suginante_   
_Imi no nai koto ha yamete_   
_Kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo_   
_Mirai wo zutto sakidayo_   
_Bokunimo wakaranai_

"You're...You're going to take over Dinomon...aren't you?"   


Dinomon was still clearing away the rocks. Behind him, an angry Emblemmon stomps forward, grabbing his swinging tail, preventing him from using his attack. "When will you stop it? Don't you think you've had enough?!" Snarling, the white digimon snatched his tail back. "When will you learn to shut up?!" "Why I oughta!!" The two digimon pressed their foreheads against eachother, growling. Warmongermon stood beside them, and brushed them aside. He told them to knock it off. They needed to focus on getting out, and their constant fighting was going to get them nowhere. "Alright, as long as _she_ doesn't interfere." "What do you mean _me_?! _You_ were the idiot banging against the wall!" "Oh, and you weren't thinking the same thing?" "STOP IT!" The Rookies stared in shock as Alimon rushed over to them at such an alarming rate. "We'll never get out of here in time to stop Guaumon with you two fighting all the time! Try getting along!" Dinomon and Emblemmon looked at eachother, snarled, then looked away. "Me get along with him/her?!" They shouted in unison, and went their separate ways. 

_'Why do I even bother?' _Alimon thought. 

"Alimon!" 

The dinosaur looked in the other direction. Cunomon was rushing towards her very fast! _'I wonder what's wrong this time?' _She fixated her eyes on the dragon cautiously, awaiting what he had to say. When Cunomon finally came to a hault, he was out of breath. Lowering his head towards the ground, he panted several times, trying to slow down his heart beat. 

_Kansei sasenaide_   
_Motto yokushite_   
_One scene zutsu totte_   
_Ikeba iikara_   
_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario_   
_Utsushidasu_   
  
_Motto hanasouyo_   
_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_   
_Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_   
_Miteiteyo_

He finally caught his breath, and raised his head up to normal height. "I found a way out!" Alimon's head perked up in surprise. He had found a way out? But how? _'I don't think I want to know....' _She muttered in her head, then walked back twoards the other 3. "Listen, everyone! Cunomon's found a way out of here." Emblemmon's ears went straight up in alarm. Dinomon's eyes went wide in shock, but Warmongermon simply shrugged and smirked._ 'I knew that digimon was good for something!' _ The group got up and trotted towards where Cunomon was running off to. They came into an interception of rocks. It looked like it was Y shaped, the path that is. Cunomon went directly towards the middle, then took a left turn. He then went about 4 feet down, then stopped abruptly. The sudden stop almost caused the other digimon to collide with him! Dinomon growled in frustration, while Emblemmon said, "Could you please not do that?!" Boy, was she moody this morning.   


Cunomon scratched his head. "Sorry, ms. sensitive, but there's some type of panel here." The dragon used his forked tail to wipe off some dust clinging to the wall. Sure enough, underneath is, was some type of engravement. It was shaped like a paw. Or more specifically, Cunomon's paw. It was the right shape and size! Cunomon lifted up his paw, and pressed it against the tablet. As the others watched in amazement, the tablet began to glow. The light shown through the cavern for a few seconds, then another wall nearby rubbled as it shifted over, opening up a passageway. Judging from the several rays of white light that was coming through, it was a way out. Emblemmon immediantly jumped into the air and flew outside to check it out. She noted that they were nowhere near the place where they had been before. They were at least 50 miles away! _'How did we get over here?' _She looked back into the cave and gave them the signal that it was okay to come out. 

_Donnani yokutatte_   
_Shinji kirenaine_   
_Sonna toki datte_   
_Soba ni irukara_   
_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_   
_Mayonakani_   
  
_Motto hanasouyo_   
_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_   
_Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_   
_Miteiteyo_

The others came walking out, though slowly. First came Cunomon, then Alimon, then Dinomon, and finally Warmongermon. The gentle breeze brushed by them as they became more aware of their surroundings. Emblemmon noted that they were at least 50 miles away from their previous state. Warmongermon cletched his paws into fists. "50 MILES?! Do you realize how long it would take us to go back?!" Emblemmon nodded. "Yes, that is why we have got to find some way to fly back. But I have no idea how.....to find some way for all of us to fly, that is. I can only hold 1 person when flying, and Warmongermon definitely couldn't carry more than two..." Cunomon walked over, smiling. "You know that I could change into my wing mode form...wouldn't that help?" Emblemmon considered this for a minute. She said that it could work....but she didn't really know for certain.   
  


A figure was running across the barren wasteland. Pawprints were being left in the sand. A familiar black wolf was running across. It was Guaumon! He was under almost total control of Saberamimon. The blue wolf only controlled his body, but not his mind. _'Hey! Why are you doing this?!' _"It's none of your business, Guaumon. You're too weak now....I need a stronger body. That Dinomon sure has a strong body, so I'll use him!" _'You wouldn't dare!'___

_Motto hanasouyo_   
_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_   
_Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_   
_Miteiteyo_

"Oh, I wouldn't...wouldn't I? Hehehe...." Saberamimon laughed lowly, his red eyes glowing slightly. Guaumon growled mentally, but knew there was nothing he could do. They went on for about 40 of the 50 miles. Saberamimon believed that he didn't need Guaumon's body anymore. If he had come running along with Guaumon's body, he'd be spotted before he could get too close. It may not be his own body, but he can feel all the damage that the host feels. He had to get out now. "I will be leaving your body now, but don't try anything foolish!" Guaumon felt his body tense as it began to glow brightly. A black and white light shifted outwards, and landing on the ground a good 10 feet from the Ultimate. The light took the shape of Saberamimon, and the colors appeared. The blue wolf snarled evilly, smirked, then took off in the direction where they were headed. Only 10 more miles to go....   


Guaumon felt his power leaving him, and he collapsed. He shivered silently, and whimpered. He began to glow, and he shrunk down to a smaller size. He became Darklimon once more. Darklimon opened up his now yellow eyes one more time, then fainted in the desert. 

_Semenai de kesanai de makenai de_   
_Dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono_   
_Ai dake yume dake kimi dake_   
_Sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo_   
  
_Doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru_   
_Nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru_   
_Tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato doa o akena_   
_Rikutsu nante koneteru hima ha nai_

Emblemmon watched as the bright red light caused her to avert her eyes. Cunomon was changing to his Wing Mode self. After completely transforming, Cunomon Wing Mode spread out his wings proudly, and did a flip in the air. He seemed to happy! "Heh, I LOVE these wings!" The happy-go-lucky digimon was so busy doing his flying that he did not notice a white shadow headed towards the white digimon, Dinomon. Dinomon was laying on his belly, watching Cunomon fly._ 'Sometimes...I wonder about him...' _He shook his head, unaware that a pair of red eyes was glowing from behind him. The shadow gave an invisible smirk, then went inside the digimon's body! 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed. 

All eyes turned on the white digimon. They watched as he seemed to be struggling with something. His eyes went wide in pain, then darkened to an evil state. Emblemmon walked over, but before she could get too close Dinomon swung his tail at her! 

_Juuou mujin tobi mawaritai youi shoutou mamori takunai_   
_Nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai... dakara_

"Dinomon! What's the idea?!" 

The other just laughed. But this laugh was very cold-hearted. It sent shivers down Emblemmon's back. _'This isn't Dinomon, is it?' _ The white digimon now had dark circles around his eyes. He narrowed his red eyes, then widened them. "I'm not Dinomon anymore! LIGHTNING WAVES!!" He reared up on his hind legs, and pressed his two front paws together. A ball emerged and called forth lightning. The lightning then transformed into wave-like beams that shot out towards the others. They struck only 3 feet from them! The attack was so sudden that it caused the ground to crack. The surprised digimon jumped back. Cunomon was the first to recover. "Dinomon! Stop it!" Dinomon smirked darkly. "Oh no, Cunomon. I don't think so. You see..I'm not Dinomon." Lowering his head, the white one collided into the sky blue one's body, knocking him hard into the ground. 

"Yah!! Then who are you then?!" Cunomon demanded, spreading out his wings to fly forward a little, but a little cautious. Dinomon glared at the other dragon. Raising up his claws threateningly, he pointed at himself, smiling. "I am the infamous Saberamimon, and this body is now....MINE!!" Alimon narrowed her eyes a little, then widened them in shock. It was him! She began to shake visibly, backing away. Emblemmon saw her and asked what was wrong. Alimon then stated that Saberamimon was a digimon who could enter another digimon's body and control them. The only other known digimon to be able to do that was Parasimon, but he had disappeared somewhere. "Saberamimon is stronger." Cunomon's ears perked up. He backed away from his friend's body, being controlled by some evil spirit. 

_Semenai de kesanai de makenai de_   
_Dakishimetai hito ha dare? Wakatteru hazu_   
_Ai dake yume dake kimi dake_   
_Sore sae mo mamorenai ugoki da sanakya_   
_Kizu tsuite mo kizu tsukete mo toomawarishite mo_   
_Kokoro no mama korogaru mama tsuki nukero_   
  
_Semenai de kesanai de makenai de_   
_Dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono_   
_Ai dake yume dake kimi dake_   
_Sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo_

"Cunomon...you've got no choice but to fight me....LIGHTNING WAVES!!" 

Instinctively, the dragon flew upwards, then countered with Rolling Spines. He rammed into Dinomon's body, causing him to be thrown off balance. "Saberamimon, I won't let you contro Dinomon any longer!" The body of Dinomon laughed darkly at this futile attempt of a threat. He struggled to his feet. "You can't threaten me.....and back it up." He lifted his paw and slashed downward. The attack cut right into Cunomon Wing Mode's shoulder, causing him to scream in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Shaking his head he flew upwards, then he flew downwards, striking Dinomon again!_ 'I'm sorry, Dinomon..but I have to do this!' _He thought as he continued to fight against his friend. Or his body as least. He must defeat Saberamimon! He must!   


Alimon, Warmongermon, and Emblemmon watched the fight, totally speechless. They didn't know how they could help...or if they should. Emblemmon reasoned that they should try to help Cunomon. He couldn't do this on his own...but Alimon warned that if they intervened at the wrong time, something terrible might happen. Warmongermon growled in disagreement. "It is annoying knowing that there isn't a single thing we can do!" "Yes, I know," Alimon noted, "But as I said, Cunomon must do this on his own!"__

_Dakiatte kizu tsuite ushinatte_   
_Dare gatte kizuite yuku taisetsuna mono_   
_Tonikaku yakusoku sokubaku_   
_Sore dake ja wakaranai mitsuke dasenai_

The three then turned back in the direction of the battle. Cunomon and Dinomon rammed into eachother again. "Extremo Ala Fuego!" "Lightning Waves!" The electrical attack soared towards the fire attack, ramming into eachother. They nuked eachother attack, exploding and sending both Rookies flying backwards. They both landed softly on their feet, and went at it again. Dinomon pushed some dirt behind him, and crashed into Cunomon's side, poking his horns into his side, causing him some pain and lots of blood flowing downward toward the ground. Stained with his own blood, the blue dragon curled up into a ball to do another Rolling Spines attack. His spikes scraped against Dinomon's stomach. It wouldn't kill him, but it would cause pain.   


Snarling, Dinomon swung out his tail, but Cunomon grabbed it. He swung Dinomon around, and let him go. The body of Dinomon crashed head-on into a boulder. As he crashed, it looked like his skull was broken! But it wasn't....it was just the horns that looked busted. The winged dragon waited, trying to see if anything would happen. Dinomon's body stirred. Cunomon waited...and watched. Dinomon slowly struggled to his feet. His eyes flashed a deep crimson. He said in a dark and evil voice, "You will PAY!!" 

_Nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai_   
_Yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore_   
_Through The Night_

Cunomon flew up into the sky, shouted, "How can you from down there?!" 

"I have my ways.....DARKNESS SUMMON!!" 

_'Darkness Summon?! Didn't Darklimon use that attack before? Could Saberamimon be Darklimon...or was Darklimon controlled by him?' _Cunomon Wing Mode was so lost in this thoughts that he didn't have time to react when the storm struck him hard, pinning him against the wall!__

_Tanomukara aniki ne baka i ttenaidesa_   
_Mainichi hora medanna ya kijya autoroo no mai gasuteru___

_It's all right! Ude makuride donna toraburu no kai ketsu shiyou_   
_Ikuze hey ai bo! Dekaiyama da_   
_Sutaauindo & haakingu kanpanii_

Warmongermon reared up in shock. "Now can we intervene?" "Let's!" Warmongermon spread out his metallic wings, and flew towards the storm. He felt like his own armor was being ripped off painfully slow, but he ignored it. He reached Cunomon Wing Mode, grabbed him gently with his mouth, then jumped downward. The side of rock that he was pinned on broke in half! A small rock slide headed downwards....straight towards Alimon! The dinosaur was too frozen scared to move. Emblemmon took notice, and rushed towards her. 

_Iroke yori saki ni i kite nanbo daro_   
_Hyakusen ranma mo kutabarya soremade___

_Dakedasou aniki sono ude wo shin jiteruze_   
_Yabai hoshi wa hyaku mo shouchi oira zu no de kabaa_

"ALIMON WATCH OUT!!!" 

The dark blue dragon spread out her wings, and flew foward. She lowered her head, and pushed Alimon out of the way. The dinosaur digimon rolled across the floor, slightly in pain. Her eyes were closed tightly. After a few moments, she opened up her eyes, and saw what happened. "EMBLEMMON, NO!!" The pile of rocks that broke away then fell downwards, and crashed onto Emblemmon's body. The digimon screamed loudly, then was silenced under the pile of boulders. Everyone on the scene froze immediantly, included Dinomon...his body that is. Cunomon could feel tears come to his eyes. _'No! Not another one!' _He closed his eyes tightly, allowing the tears to flow towards the ground. 

_It's ok! Kane wanaiga chikara a waserya kowai monomonai_   
_Dakara tough & rough ai koto ga wa_   
_"Hitotsu yoroshiku! Shu sei harau ide raindaze"_

_Daijoubu! Iza tonareba hattari kamase tsuki wo yo bi ko mou_   
_Keka oorai de baku shin chyuu kitto bucchigiri de uchyuu ichi medatteyarou_

Warmongermon and Alimon were still in a state of shock. Alimon sadly shook her head. _'No....this can't be....Emblemmon can't be.....' _Warmongermon sadly said, "She's gone...." 

"HAHAHAHAA!!" Dinomon's body laughed coldly. 'This is too easy!' Cunomon glared at the digimon in front of him. He never felt so angry in his life! This digimon had killed his best friend. He wouldn't let him get away with it! 

"That's it! You are going down!" 

_It's ok! Kane wanaiga chikara e waserya kowai monomonai_   
_Ikuze hey ai bo! Kime teyaruze_   
_Sutaauindo & haakingu kanpanii!!___

_Ra ra ra..._

He was about to make his move when a bright light shimmered in the area...from under the rocks. Cunomon, Dinomon, Alimon, and Warmongermon stared in almost complete stunned silence as the light grew brighter....and brighter.....And what happened next, Cunomon would never have imagined would happen.... 

_Guchi ruyori saki ni ku ibuchi kase gou_   
_"I kite rya hara heru" uchuu no gensoku_

"She's...going to...digivolve?" Cunomon whispered. Was he right? Was Emblemmon really going to digivolve...or was the light just meaning she was going to be...deleted? 

_'Hope it's digivolving...please!' _He stared at the pile expectantly...hoping....that maybe Emblemmon was still alive. Maybe.....   


_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_   
_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no peeji_   
_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_   
_Fueteiku terebi no chaneru_   
_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_   
_Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu-sofuto_   
_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

_Teiburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_   
_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_   
_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_   
  
  



	11. The True Enemy Appears

Recap on last chapter: Cunomon, Emblemmon, Warmongermon, Dinomon, and Alimon found a way out of the cavern. Meanwhile, Saberamimon forced Guaumon to run 40 miles, then left his body to die. He entered Dinomon, and controlled him! He tried to attack Cunomon, but Warmongermon intervened, and Emblemmon was buried under rocks. Will she survive? 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Futari no kankei wa kitto isshun wo tanoshi mutameno_   
_Ai to yobuni wa amekute wakai_   
_Zakuro iro shita honnou no kajitsu_

_Mirai nante wakaranai kara_   
_Futari wa ima wo ikiteru_   
_Motomeatta kono shinjitsu wa_   
_Jougaikieru kotowanai kara_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! No Future!_   
_Semegi ai no jidai no nakade_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! Even Any Future!_

_Watashi no oshiete_   
_Anata ga irutte_   
_Motto oshiete_

_Jougai wo kake nagara_

**_Chapter 11: The True Enemy Appears_**   


The intense glowing caused Cunomon and the others to back up further away. The rocks started to roll downward. They eventually burst open, revealing a glowing figure. The figure was intensely brighter than the surrounding light. 

_Boku wa kimi to deaete sugoku high tenshon da_   
_Mukashi guuzen mita terebi de itteta nda_   
_"Kaketa gurasu no hanbun no you ni jibun ni au hito wa_   
_Kimatterunda!!"_   
_Sore ga anata dakara_

"DIGIVOLUTION!!!" 

Emblemmon moved backwards against a solid violet background. She glares towards the 'camera', her wings outstretched. Red-violet data swirls around her in a large circle. Her body flashed once, signaling the start of evolution. "Emblemmon, digivolve to...." The transformation had begun! The skin of her body peeled off, a grid-like skin revealed underneath. It glowed faintly. She then crossed her wings across her chest after all the skin was removed, and the data surrounded her completely. Emblemmon started to increase in size and change in shape. Her feet enlargened for the new data to form on her. Then the egg upon which she was encased in was shown, a light purple lightning flashing by as the shadow of Emblemmon was shown. She stretched out her wing as it grew bigger, and new data was fitted on it. The egg was shown again as another lightning bolt passed by. The shadow of a larger dragon was shown. Emblemmon's head, shown at a downward angle somewhat, straightened up as the data came over her head. The egg was closed, then exploded! The new digimon was now a large purple dragon. The helmet was the same shade as the mark Emblemmon had. Although having the same wings as Emblemmon, they were now used as legs, and a new set of wings grew from her back. Orange stripes covered her body, and her leg-wings were red tipped. A thick red stripe went on her underside, and 2 blue spikes stuck out of her tail. Her claws on her back legs were also blue, and the feet themselves were red. She had 3 horns on her helmet, 2 red, 1 tannish. Her eyes opened, revealed blazing yellow eyes, like Guilmon's. Wind and fire swirled around her body as she flew backwards, and reared close to the 'floor', her tail arched in the air. "Gundammon!!" The fire and wind froze like she was controlling them mentally, and the transformation was complete. 

The glowing shimmered, then lowered down towards the ground. The other digimons' bodies were illuminated for quite some time in the bright light. The glowing stopped, though it had formed into a large digimon, and disappeared. Cunomon looked straight ahead to see the Champion, but only saw the legs. Lowering his ears and widening his eyes, he lifted his up so far back he was straining his neck. Even when his head was pulled back the farthest it could go, he still could only see the neck; he could not see any part of the head except the red horns that shot out from the back of the head like oars. He backed up a bit, and had to go back nearly 20 ft just to get a good look at the beast. 

_Daitai Kimi no koto bakari ki ni natte_   
_Boku wa karui noirooze_   
_Nijuuyon jikan_   
_Kimi de ippai dakara_

_Kimi no miryoku no naka_   
_Mayocchatte_   
_Boku no kairo wa heat suru_   
_Kore kara ga ki ni naru futari dakara_   


"Emblemmon!" 

Alimon stared astonished, saying, "That's Gundammon. She's a Champion Vaccine Holy Dragon Type Digimon! She has the power to control the weather, and is said to be 2x the size of an earth Airplane! Guess they weren't kidding......" 

_Nani mo sonna ni aseru koto wa nai no sa_   
_Mukashi yoku miteita zasshi ni kaiteatta_   
_"Koi ni achite asereba aseru hodo_   
_Fukaki hamari konde iku..."_   
_Tsuzuki wa wasurechatta_

Warmongermon's jaw dropped, seeing the digimon's size. Dinomon's eyes shot up in horror, then snarled, the digimon inside of him getting angry. "Don't think that digimon can stop me...." He moved back a little, then rushed forward, bounding a couple times, then leaping high into the air. Despite this, he only managed to strike into the purple dragon's leg. She growled in disgust, and knocked the creature away. She didn't want to hurt Dinomon, but the thing inside of him forced her no other choice. She reared up on her thin hind legs and lifted her front legs out in attack mode. "RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" The roar shook the ground, and caused a few rocks roll down in their direction. Cunomon jumped up to dodge them while Alimon and Warmongermon double teamed to destroy the larger ones with their fire attacks.   


Gundammon roared again, louder this time, and fire formed in her mouth. It was red, yellow, and white. It began to swirl around inside of her mouth, and looked like it was ready to jet out any moment! No longer able to take the immense heat inside of her mouth, Gundammon released the powerful fire blast, and shouted, "Plasma Heat Wave!!" Her voice was deeper than it was when she was Emblemmon, and sounded more....heroic and yet almost evil at the same time. It was like listening to the voice of God in a way...you feel fear and wonder at the same time. It was the same with Gundammon. She was so large that people often mistaken her for one of the God Digimon, although they are much much MUCH bigger! 

_Daitai Boku wa romantikku na koi ni_   
_Itsumo akogareteru kara_   
_Kimi no hyakuba no ouji ni nareru ka na?_   
_Koi no meiro no naka_

_Kurucchatte_   
_Boku no kimochi wa afuredasu_   
_Kono mama ga suteki na futari dakara_   


Gundammon took off into the air towards Dinomon, who had dodged the explosion and was coming right for her! 

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He yelled as he leapt up towards her. She responded with a roar of her own, which was loud enough to knock Dinomon back to the ground. The creature crashed harshly in the ground, the landing causing a small half tunnel across the land! He snarled back up at her, his teeth barely visible against the bright yellow fur and white fur. His fur stood on end, and finally Cunomon could really tell that he was a mammal digimon, not a reptile. "Lightning Waves!" "Valor Swipe!" The ball of electricity tried to hit the larger digimon, but the bright purple and red swipe of the paw knocked it clear out of town! Cunomon double teamed, and attacked Dinomon while he was busy. He was able to knock Dinomon against a rock, and knocked him out cold. 

_Daitai Kimi no koto bakari ki ni natte_   
_Boku wa karui noirooze_   
_Nijuuyon jikan_   
_Kimi de ippai dakara_   
_Kimi no miryoku no naka_

_Mayocchatte_   
_Boku no kairo wa heat suru_   
_Ketsumatsu o oshiete_

Somewhere in the desert, a prone body lay on the ground, the purple fur bristling against the desert winds. The white fur on the face moved a little, showing eyes were located there. The eye slits slowly opened up, revealing bright yellow eyes with cat-like pupils. The feet shook a bit, and the creature slowly pulled himself up off the ground. Dust and dirt had stained his dark fur, and he shook weakly to get rid of it. Darklimon narrowed his eyes, staring ahead, seeing the land formations jetting out. When he saw a dark energy blast upward, he was taken abake in horror! "He must have gotten to them! I better hurry!" 

Wasting no time, he lifted up his massive tail straight back, and made a run for it. _'I hope I'm not too late!' _He rushed towards the formation as fast as his red and purple feet could carry him. 

_"Aitai"_   
_Boku to kimi no kyori chijimatte_   
_Kono saki wa dou naru no ka na?_   
_Kaketa gurasu wa hitotsu ni nareru ka na?_

_Itsumademo kimi ni muchuu desu ne_   
_Me no mae mo sennen saki mo_   
_Kore kara mo daiji na futari dakara_

"Ahhhhh!!!" Cunomon yelled loudly, flying backwards. No sooner had he knocked the white digimon out did a bright black light phase around the body. Warmongermon grabbed Cunomon, placing him behind one of his massive legs while he, too, struggled against the wind. Alimon was doing no better. She screamed in fright as she felt herself being pulled back. 

"HELP!" She screamed. 

_Koi no mahou ga kie ai ni natte..._

Gundammon shifted her golden gaze towards her friends. She squinted her eyes, and moved towards them. "Hang on." She simply said, and placed herself in front of the wind, letting it hit her instead of the smaller digimon. They all huddled behind on of her massive legs, but moved out quickly when they realized she was lowering herself to the ground so they would have more protection. She was even generous enough to move one of her front legs out around them, so they were now surrounded by a purple body. They were completely protected when she used her tail like a ceiling. 

In the darkness, 3 glowing eyes seemed to appear. 2 yellow ones, one having no pupils, and one pair of blue eyes. Cunomon muttered, "You sure she can handle this?" Alimon nodded eagerly. "Sure! Her elements are wind and fire, though she has main control over wind. She can handle almost any amount of it." Warmongermon sighed, sitting down. He was adapted to night vision, since he was a wolf/dragon digimon. He looked ahead and saw Cunomon no problem. "Cunomon..." The dragon digimon turned towards the source of the voice. He asked what did he want. "Cunomon, I did hear there was a quick way to win the war, but....oh nevermind. If I told you, you'd probably run away as fast as you can!"   


"I WOULD NOT!!!" 

"Then you'd like to know....?" 

"YES!!" Cunomon yelled. 

Warmongermon lowered his head to the ground, saying, "Very well then. There is another part of the legend. In order to win, the Wild Power must become a creature known as Gammamon." The blue dragon's eyes narrowed in curiousity. "Gammamon?" Warmongermon nodded. "How do I become him?" "By fusing...with the Dark Power?" Cunomon moved back towards Alimon, crashing into her. "Hey! Watch it!" She yelped, pushing Cunomon towards Warmongermon. The dragon snarled, and looked towards the large Champion in front of him. "Fuse? With...." 

_Nemureru yume wo ima yuri okose_   
_Ten to chi wo musubu kiseki no tame ni_   
_Kokoro no oku de sawagu chishio no_   
_Taiko no eichi no yomigaerasete_

_Sou sa shounen-tachi wa tamashii no sorujyaa_   
_Saa tachi agare_

"Me. I am the Dark Power. The prophecy says Dark Power and Wild Power must fuse."   


Cunomon's eyes opened up wide. He looked at his viral copy, and backed up. "I HAVE TO WHAT?!!"   


Before they could get a response, the tail lifted, revealing bright light shining down on them. "Oh! I think it's over!" Alimon jumped out and walked in front of Gundammon. She saw that the purple dragon had her eyes fixated on something ahead. _'I wonder what she's looking at....' _Shaking her head, she turned in the direction the yellow eyes were looking, and she was shocked to see Dinomon still laying on the ground. But that's not all that surprised her. Standing above his prone body as another digimon, larger and seemingly stronger! He was blue with brown fur. His claws were pure white, like BlackCunomon's. His eyes were red like blood, and his ears shaped like Guaumon's. His fur bristled in anger as he gave a hideous growl directed towards them. "Saberamimon!!" Alimon yelled, recognizing the digimon in front of her. 

_Shinin' your soul yami wo nori koete_   
_Kinou yori tsuyoi jibun ni nare_   
_Ai ga uchuu wo sei suru made tatakae_

_Yuuki wa ai wo tamesu chansu sa_   
_Me wo fuseru mae ni ano hoshi wo miro_   
_Moeru ikari wo toki hanatsu toki_   
_Namida no tsurugi de iyasareru darou_

Seemingly reacting at the call of his name, Saberamimon dashed towards the defenseless Alimon only to be knocked back again by Gundammon, who positioned herself protectively in front of her friends. "Leave them alone!" She shouted bravily as the wolf digimon struggled to his feet. "Grrr....and just how are you going to stop this?" He lowered his head towards the ground, and lifted it back up again. His mouth was wide open and his saber-teeth started to glow! "Sabretooth Blaster!!" Two beams of white light shot out and formed a large white beam, heading towards the dragon extremely fast! 

"What?" 

Before she could react, the beams struck her in the side, forcing her to fall towards the ground, nearly crushing her friends. Warmongermon roared in fury and ran towards the enemy. "Hot Shot!" His mouth glowed intensely as the huge fireball launched from his jaws. Saberamimon turned just in time to see the flames hit him in the face! "Raaahhhhh!!" The wolf screamed. Warmongermon then charged forward, his head low to the ground. His bright eyes shown fear and hatred in them. His front and back feet pushed harder on the ground as he gained more speed. "Warmonger......" He started as he became nothing but a blur. "...COLLIDER!!" He lunged into the air, his front feet forward, his back feet facing backwards. His tail arched straight behind him, and he felt his body crash into Saberamimon's side. The wolf didn't have time to scream, because the furry dragon hybrid had struck him so hard that he was already up against the side wall, and was embedded in it! Warmongermon leapt down, fur standing on end. "Grrr....rrrr.....grrr...." He growled lowly as a warning. 

_Sou sa dare mo hitori jya ikite ikenai_   
_Kodoku ni furue_

Saberamimon's face was writtled with pain. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth bared. Bruises and scratches were visible on his body, mostly on his face and side. His eyes slowly opened, showing a pair of angry red eyes. His pupils dialated in fury, and he pulled himself off the wall. Cunomon's face was fixated with shock. _'How could he have survived something like that?!' _Gundammon crawled back to her feet and shook her head. _'Wow...what a blast!' _She then saw a mark in the wall that looked like Saberamimon, then noticed Saberamimon standing in front of Warmongermon, and he looked like he was hurt badly. "That's gonna leave an interesting mark." She noted quietly as to not disturb the confronting digimon.   
  
  


Darklimon was still trying to get over to the battle field. He knew he didn't have much time left. If he didn't hurry, then Cunomon would've been killed! _'This is all my fault.....wait....why am I trying to save him?' _Darklimon's feet came to a hault as his body jerked to a stop. His big yellow eyes narrowed in consideration, and wondered why he should help. "He did try to destroy me...wait...it was Saberamimon who made him believe it." He growled in frustration and looked ahead. He could see figures moving now. They were definitely engaged in combat. He could vaguely see Warmongermon fighting off with Saberamimon. 

_Shinin' your soul donna shinjitsu mo_   
_Eien ni deau buki ni naru sa_   
_Tamashii-tachi no shinka no tame tatakae_

"Should I save them?" 

Guilt was on his mind at the moment. He didn't think he could face them after what he's done to them. Even if they knew the truth, would they even remotely forgive him for the hordes of digimon he's unleashed? Would they?! "No..." He said to himself sadly. "They would not...." He felt himself laying back down on the ground, losing complete interest in saving the digimon. He sighed, listening to the wind blow by, and he looked ahead towards the battle. _'They don't need me....' _He said to himself. 

_Shinin' your soul yami wo nori koete_   
_Kinou yori tsuyoi jibun ni nare_

_Shinin' your soul donna shinjitsu mo_   
_Eien ni deau buki ni naru sa_   
_Tamashii-tachi no shinka no tame tatakae_

"Why don't you go crawl back under a rock, puny?" Saberamimon teased as he looked ahead at his seemingly weaker opponent. Warmongermon only replied with a roar, and claimed that he would not give in to a bloodthirsty villain like himself. Saberamimon shook his head slowly, saying, "What a shame....really....I was doing you all a favor." "WHAT?!" He turned his wolf head towards the direction of the male voice. He saw no one at first, but realized it was a Rookie who had called to him. Cunomon folded his ears back against his skull, and stated, "You call destroying everyone alive on Earth a GOOD THING?!!" Cunomon yelped as the Modified Champion pushed him out of the way with his paw. 

"Cunomon!" Alimon shouted, rushing to his side. She helped him up as she glared at the other digimon. The blue champion merely said, "It was always our destiny to rule this planet." He looked towards the ground. "I only wished to make the place better for us digimon. But now..." He looked at all the digimon...all five of them. "....I see that not everyone appreciates what I am doing. Humans....dogs...cats...all of them inferior, so therefore not fit to live on this planet!!" Cunomon snarled again, "No! They weren't! At least they had feelings!" His yellow eyes met the red eyes staring down at him with surprise and anger. "Ignorant fool!" He shouted, shaking the ground. "Emotions are for the weak! SABRETOOTH BLASTER!!!!" The powerful beam that was strong enough to bring Gundammon down swept towards the Rookie, heading at full speed! 

_Futari no kankei wa kitto isshun wo tanoshi mutameno_   
_Ai to yobuni wa amekute wakai_   
_Zakuro iro shita honnou no kajitsu_

_Aketa karada no piasuni kizu no hotori kanjiteru_   
_Fujourideyuu utsuga uzumaku sora ni_   
_Mensoru no kisu o ima wa yamenaide_   


Warmongermon's eyes widened in horror. Cunomon was going to be killed! _'No....it won't happen! Only I can destroy Cunomon!!' _He rushed over at full speed towards the Rookie. He felt himself gain speed and strength as he ran over as fast as he could. Cunomon caught wind of this. "No! Stay back!" He shouted, horrified. But the dragon wolf didn't listen. The white beams came closer, then suddenly time itself slowed down.   


"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!" He shouted in slow motion as he leapt in front of Cunomon and the beam. In slow motion, the blue dragon cried out, "NNNOOOOO!!!" Alimon shielded herself from the bright light while Cunomon's eyes registered in horror and anticipation. The bright light flooded the area, causing Darklimon to wake up from his trance, and stared ahead at the brilliant white light. _''No...'_ Was the only word on his mind. The light shimmered down quickly, and right in front of Cunomon and Alimon was Warmongermon. A horrible painful look was glued on his face, and his mouth was open, as if he were going to scream. He stood there for a while, then started to sway back and forth, from side to side. Finally the large champion collapsed onto his side, data surrounding him. Alimon screamed, "No!!" Warmongermon glowed brightly, and then shrank to a smaller size. Black skin returned as did the white markings, white claws, and white spines. The armor shifted off, and the ears became less furry. 

_Mirai nante wakaranai kara_   
_Futari wa ima wo ikiteru_   
_Motomeatta kono shinjitsu wa_   
_Jougaikieru kotowanai kara_   


BlackCunomon still lay almost motionless on the ground, his tail twitching in pain. "Ooohhh..." He moaned, wanting the pain to go away. "What a hit...." He said under his breath. "BlackCunomon." Cunomon whispered silently, staring unbelieving at his virus copy. He couldn't understand it...Why would his virus give up his champion form for him? "Why?" He choked out, trying to hold back a tear._ 'I never thought I'd....' _He never finished the thought, worried that Alimon might be able to read his mind. Alimon smirked, but the smile faded away fast as BlackCunomon slowly came to. "Why did I do it?" He asked the blue dragon, who nodded back. "I-I did it because...I-I am the only w-who can destroy you." The tone of voice was low and almost...friendly. 

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! No Future!_   
_Midare sakukatsubou no mama ni_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! Even Any Future!_

_Hitotsu ni naritai....._   


"BlackCunomon..." Cunomon began, but was interrupted by a roar from behind them. The two twins looked around, and their faces immediantly shot up in terror. Saberamimon stood behind them! And behind him lay the unconscious body of Gundammon and Alimon. Dinomon was still out cold. _'How did he...?' _BlackCunomon didn't even want to know. All he and Cunomon really cared about was how were they going to get out of this one? Saberamimon's hideous smile made them both shudder. The wolf digimon moved in closer. The Rookies moved back. 

"Oh what's wrong? Scared of me?" He taunted in his growly voice. "Not a chance!" They shouted in unison, starting to glow themselves. "CUNOMON, MODE UPGRADE TO....CUNOMON WING MODE!!" "BLACKCUNOMON, MODE UPGRADE TO....BLACKCUNOMON WING MODE!" "Raaaaa.....!" The wing mode Cunomon screamed as he dove towards Saberamimon, his new wings spread outward at a sharp angle. "Wing Slice!" The claws on his wings grew bigger and more sharp-pointed as he moved in closer to Saberamimon. The sharp ends sliced into his shoulder, causing the champion to cry out in pain. It was now BlackCunomon Wing Mode's turn! Cunomon landed next to his virus copy, and signaled his turn to go. The black dragon took off, his black and white wings started to shine with evil powers. "Malo Ala....FUEGO!!!" His voice sounded deep and evil-like as the massive dark power formed into two black beams with glowing white eyes. They shout outward, opening up their jaws and snapped down onto Saberamimon's body. 

_Mirai nante wakaranai kara_   
_Watashi wa ima ni ikiteru_

_Zankoku na unmei datte_   
_Anata to ochiteku nara kowakunai_   


"Ahh!!" He screamed as he felt like he was being burned to stone. Thinking quickly, he instantly blocked some of the attack with a swipe of the paw, and caused the remaining black fire to swing towards another direction, and fade out because there was nothing to burn except rock and pebbles. He then shook off the rest of the black fire that was on his body. Once it was off, he realized that not much of him was charred. _'Heh...' _He laughed darkly and mentally at the same time. He turned his gaze towards the black dragon, shocked at the turn of events. The black dragon backed off, his ears folded back against his head, his teeth bared in defense. 

Cunomon wasn't much better off. Although his attack had done some damage, it was only a paper cut to Saberamimon. The blood dripped to the ground a little, then almost five minutes after the cut was made, the vessels had formed a clog, cutting off the blood supply to that tiny portion of the shoulder while it healed. The blood on the blue fur dried up, and soaked into the fur and skin. Cunomon winced, not knowing what to do now. Saberamimon, angrily, started to make his move.... 

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! No Future!_   
_Eien nantenai to iu nara_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! Even Any Future!_

_Ikigataeru made....._

"No!" 

Darklimon had gotten up again, running towards the scene. He could see more clearly now, and his body had completely recovered. He found newfound energy as he desperately rushed towards the area before it was too late. His long purple ears swayed in the wind. He was going pretty fast, much faster than he ever did before. The picture in front of him was getting bigger by the second. He only hoped he wasn't too late. 

"I hope they forgive me..." He said silently, his eyes showing shame deep inside the pupils. Some tears formed, flowing down his white cheeks, soaking the fur._ 'Hold on, Cunomon...I'm coming! I'm coming!' _He panted as he was beginning to tire out. But he couldn't give up...not yet! 

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! No Future!_   
_Semegi ai no jidai no nakade_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! Even Any Future!_

_'I will keep going!' _Darklimon knew that if he gave up so soon, everyone would be doomed! He didn't think Cunomon and BlackCunomon would last long enough for Saberamimon to disappear, and the other digimon weren't waking up anytime soon. It was all up to him now! _'It's all up to me..' _He said to himself, running faster and faster...trying to get there in time to save Cunomon and BlackCunomon.   
  


Cunomon and BlackCunomon stood side by side, worrying about the wolf in front of them. "You will pay for that!" He said, slightly in pain. He lowered his body to the ground, and leapt forward! The two Rookies screamed and jumped out of the way, causing the wolf to crash harshly into the ground. He slowly got up, and shook himself off. His ears perked up, and he looked to his right. After seeing the two dragons run off towards Gundammon, his eyes dialated in anger. "Gggraaaaaaarrrr!!!" He flipped himself in the direction, and began a chase. "Come back here!" Cunomon jumped onto Gundammon's head, landing just in front of the massive nose horn of hers. Knowing that he might wake up the sleeping giant, Saberamimon came to a sudden stop, his front legs barely able to halt him before hitting the purple skin. 

"I don't think so!" Cunomon sang, wagging his tail to annoy the opponent below him. "Careful, you might wake her up!" A sly look appeared on his face. Saberamimon's red eyes half closed in annoyance, and obviously knowing the truth, he said, "Oh yeah right..." He crouched down low and launched himself upward, colliding with the little blue dragon. The two soared off the large dragon without even touching her, and Cunomon founded himself pinned to the ground by the wolf. The blue wolf hissed as he raised up his claws. 

_Watashi no oshiete_   
_Anata ga irutte_   
_Motto oshiete_

"ROLLING SPINES!!" BlackCunomon Wing Mode had rolled up in a ball, and flown towards the massive blue wolf champion, and was able to push him off of the blue winged dragon below who was formerly pinned to the ground. He climbed to his feet to thank the dragon, but their celebration was cut short as the wolf flew right back!   


"AARRRRR!!!" 

The two winged dragons found themselves being pushed into the side wall, right next to where Warmongermon had pushed him just a while ago. Their spines poked right through the rock, no problem, but their bodies were being crushed! They screamed out in pain, not even taking a look at Saberamimon, who had them both pinned in, and was pushing even harder on them. _'This is too easy!' _Cunomon cried out as the rock seemed to push in even harder on his body. BlackCunomon only whimpered in pain. He was trying his best to hold it all in. Saberamimon laughed coldy as he watched the two in great pain. "This is what you get for betraying me!" He suddenly released them. But because they were in too great of pain, they could not get up, let alone fight. BlackCunomon opened up his weak grey eyes as he saw Saberamimon readying a final blow. Before he could actually see the white seams, he collapsed to the floor, next to the unconscious Cunomon. They shifted out of their Wing Modes, reverting back to their normal Cunomon and BlackCunomon selves. Saberamimon shouted, "Sabretooth...." 

_Jougai wo kake nagara_

"NOOOO!!!" A familiar dark voice sounded out.   


Surprised, Saberamimon turned to see Darklimon rushing towards him. The purple wolf knocked him out of the way, sending the Sabretooth Blaster in a different direction. Darklimon took a defensive stand in front of the two Rookies. "Darklimon? I never thought I'd see you here..." Saberamimon growled lowly. Darklimon only replied with a few simple words... "I came to redeem myself." 

Cunomon's eyes slowly opened up to see what was going on. What he saw he could not believe! His so-called greatest enemy was shielding him from Saberamimon. There was no mistaking that dark purple fur and that huge tail. The white-faced wolf snarled at the other champion, and looked determined to keep the Rookies safe. Cunomon's mind was filled with a million questions, but he could not think clearly. He whispered one little word as he watched the champions fight, and his voice was small and raspy.   


"Darklimon...?"   


_Kaze o ukete tatsu kewashii gake de wa_   
_Jibun no yowasa bakari ga mieru ne_

_Demo donna pinchi mo haruka e toberu_   
_Chansu ni mo kawaru_   
_Kiseki kakushi motteru_

_Densetsu ni wa musuu no hiiroo_   
_Esoragoto to itterarenai_

_Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome_   
_Wakatte iru sa_   
_Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni arunda_

_Makerarenai_   
_Tsuyoku aritai_   
_Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to_   
_Tabidate With the will_


	12. From Enemy to Ally

Recap on last chapter: Emblemmon had digivolved to her Champion, Gundammon! But despite her large size, she was knocked out when Saberamimon showed himself. Cunomon was about to be attacked when Warmongermon jumped in the way and devolved back into BlackCunomon! All seemed lost when they are backed into a corner, and Saberamimon was powering up to kill them. But out of nowhere, Darklimon arrived and saved them! 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Futari no kankei wa kitto isshun wo tanoshi mutameno_   
_Ai to yobuni wa amekute wakai_   
_Zakuro iro shita honnou no kajitsu_

_Mirai nante wakaranai kara_   
_Futari wa ima wo ikiteru_   
_Motomeatta kono shinjitsu wa_   
_Jougaikieru kotowanai kara_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! No Future!_   
_Semegi ai no jidai no nakade_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! Even Any Future!_

_Watashi no oshiete_   
_Anata ga irutte_   
_Motto oshiete_

_Jougai wo kake nagara_   


**_Chapter 12: From Enemy to Ally_**

Cunomon kept on feeling like his eyes were decieving him. _'Darklimon? Helping us? Why?' _He stared at the large purple wolf, who was standing in front of him, and guarded him from the blue wolf ahead of him. The dragon tried to climb to his feet, but it was useless. He crashed back down silently, and had no choice but to watch what was going on. He could see the two wolves confronting eachother. Saberamimon and Darklimon glared at eachother in the eyes, not taking their eyes off of one another. They shifted sideways, eyes still locked on eachother. 

"I won't let you do to them what you've done to me." Darklimon said coldly, bravery in his voice. His opponent laughed at him. "Oh really?" Saberamimon taunted. "Well now...let's hope you do a better job at protecting them than you were protecting yourself!" 

_Kimi no tame ni_   
_Boku no tame ni_   
_Nani ga dekiru?_

_Mienai nani ka ni michibikare_   
_Bokura wa mata_   
_Meguriaeta ne_   
_Yakusoku datta_   
_Toki o koete_

Darklimon folded his long and furry ears back threateningly. "Oh, we'll see about that, shall we?" He said in a low growly voice. Saberamimon cocked one of his brown eyebrows. Doubt was clear in his red eyes. The purple wolf arched his back, and then launched himself at the enemy. Surprised, the saber-toothed wolf jumped back just as the purple wolf hit the ground with one of his massive red claws. Just as soon as Darklimon landed, he lifted up his large tail and swung down while Saberamimon was still in the air. The pressure caused the digimon to fly back a few feet. He landed hard on his side, but he managed to struggle back up to his feet. He staggered back a bit, then shook his head to help himself recover. 

He had his eyes closed tightly as he did this. But as soon as he opened them up, Darklimon was on his back, sinking his teeth into Saberamimon's shoulder! "Yaaaahhhh!!" The blue wolf cried in pain, and started to struggle to get the slightly larger wolf off of him. 

_Kimochi ga sukitooru yo (sou da ne)_   
_Kawaranai egao ni ima_

"Whoa...." Cunomon managed to say in his weak voice. He lied there, and watched the fight continue. He looked next to himself and saw that BlackCunomon was still out cold. He gently nudged the ebony dragon, and attempted to see if he would awaken. He didn't. Cunomon sadly shook his head. "That was some blow." He turned his attention back to the fighting wolves. He didn't know who should win. Darklimon did come and save them, but what if it was a trap? What if Saberamimon...no. Saberamimon tried to KILL them. Why would he be a hero? It was Darklimon they could trust. At least, that's what Cunomon had hoped. Watching this battle was proof enough to him that Darklimon was a good guy. No one who was truly evil would risk their lives to save another. 

"Come on...you can do it." Cunomon whispered. He then turned his yellow-eyed gaze towards the others. They were still knocked out from Saberamimon's attacks. His ears fold back against his head. _'If he could do that....what chances does Darklimon have?' _ He looked and saw that the purple digimon was still holding his ground very well. _'Impressive.' _The sky blue dragon's ears perked straight up as he witnessed Darklimon give Saberamimon a body slam. "Yikes." He yelped. It hurt just to look it at it. Cunomon didn't want to witness what was going to happen next, and buried his face in his paws. 

_Eien ni monogatari wa_   
_Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo_   
_Takusan no deai to sayonara ga_   
_Michishirube sa (michishirube sa)_   
_Bokura no_

"YAAAAHHHHH!!!" Saberamimon cried. Darklimon had grabbed him by the tail with his teeth, and flipped him across the air, and hammered him into the rocky surface. He crashed into the ground at full force, and some dust settled up in the air around him. The dust irrated his black nose, and he sneezed. While his eyes were closed, he didn't notice Darklimon sneak around behind him. When he opened up his eyes, he noticed that the purple wolf was gone. "What?" He said silently, turning his head in all directions. But Saberamimon couldn't find out where Darklimon had gone.... 

_Tokenai pazuru ni mayoikomu_   
_Yume toki demo_   
_Kimi ga ita kara_   
_Kimi ga iru kara_   
_Tsuyoku nareta_   
  
_Itsuka mata hanaretemo (heiki da yo)_   
_Kokoro ga yobiau nara_

"RAAAAARRRR!!!"   


Saberamimon's red eyes went wide in horror as he heard the loud roar from behind him. He reacted too late, and the other digimon whom he had been fighting leapt up and used his front red paws to knock him to the side. Saberamimon snarled as he crawled back to his feet. Darklimon hissed, turned his head to the side, closed his eyes, and roared again, his teeth clearly showing. His long, thin ears positioned themselves on his skull. The two again circled each other, and their fur arched on their backs. Darklimon opened his mouth, and white fire gathered in a circle. "White Fire!" Pure white flames poured from his mouth, in 2 directions. One end of the fire line went to the right side of Saberamimon, and turned as it gone past him. The other did the same thing, only this time it went to Saberamimon's left side. The saber-tooth laughed mockingly as he saw the flames pass him. But he didn't notice them circling him, and enclosing.... "You missed. My digi-grandmother could have done better than that!" He then noticed that Darklimon was smirking. "What's so funny?" "Hehehe...take a look around you." 

"Wha?..." He turned to look around himself. He was horrified to see what it was.   


The fire had indeed surrounded him. He was trapped within a circle of the pure fire, and the circle itself was getting smaller and smaller by the minute. Saberamimon's ears lowered down in worry. He knew he was going to be deleted if he didn't get out of there. But how would he get out of there? The flames not only surrounded him, they also were higher than he could jump. He'd risk burning his underside. He didn't want that. "Grrr...." He winced as the flames almost touched him. He then got an idea. "Maybe this will neutralize your little attack." Darklimon's eyes widened in curiousity. Saberamimon opened his mouth almost as wide as Darklimon had when he used White Fire, and beams of light shot out from his long canine teeth. "Sabertooth Blaster!" The beams collided with part of the firewall, and formed a quick opening. Thinking fast, the blue wolf leaped out of the ring of fire just as they enclosed and exploded. Some of the ashes landed by his feet. He just smirked, and pushed them away with his paw. 

_Mienai kara wakaru nda_   
_Bokura o tsunaideru kiseki ga_   
_Ame o koe_   
_Kaze no oka o koete_   
_Kagayaku no sa (kagayaku no sa)___

_Eien ni monogatari wa_   
_Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo_   
_Takusan no deai to sayonara ga_   
_Michishirube sa (michishirube sa)_   
_Bokura no_   


"You think that attack would work? You forgotten that I..." 

"That you what?" 

"That I can control fi...Oh nevermind!" 

"This conversation's going nowhere fast." 

Darklimon scratched his head in confusion. Suddenly, Saberamimon took this as an advantage, and leapt forward. He grabbed Darklimon's shoulders and sank his saber-teeth into the other wolf's side! Darklimon let out an agonizing scream as blood started to pour from the two holes that Saberamimon was leaving him with. Smiling darkly, Saberamimon kicked Darklimon in the stomach, forcing him to collapse on the floor.   


Alimon slowly cracked her eyelids open. Her blue eyes tried to focus on what was happening. She looked ahead, and was horrified to see Darklimon. She was about to jump up and again, until she noticed that he was bleeding and hurt. She saw Saberamimon standing over him, smiling evilly, and then she knew what had happened. _'Darklimon, he tried to save us.' _Darklimon's 2 puncture wounds were bleeding constantly, and she knew he would die if someone didn't do something soon. She climbed to her feet weakly, and dug her yellow claws into the ground. Her back arched up. She knew what she was about to do could cost her her life, but this was more important. She waited until the right moment, and made a fast dash towards the two wolves. 

_Arashi ga chikai_   
_Yoru no chihei de_   
_Hikaru inazuma_   
_Kono mi o terasu___

_Tsubasa no kata ga_   
_Chijou ni ochiru_   
_Yami yori kuroku_   
_Ayashiku utsuru_

Darklimon winced in pain as he looked up at the sinister blue wolf. The saber-teeth seemed to grin at his pain. Darklimon tried to back up, but the pain in his shoulders caused him to slip down again. He could only watch as Saberamimon advanced on him. "This is where it ends, Darklimon." With those final words to him, the blue wolf started to flex and tense his muscles, harder and harder..... 

_Ore o yobu no wa dare da?_   
_Tatakai o nozomu mono wa?_   
_Kakugo wa dekite iru ka?_   
_Hizamazuku_   
_Jikan sae nai hazusa_

_'I guess I could have had a worse ending.....' _Darklimon closed his eyes tightly, and awaited the final blow...but it never came. 

In a split second, a dinosaur digimon, who was none other than Alimon, sprang from her location and used her head to push Saberamimon back. The wolf cried out in pain and shock as he collapsed on his feet. He started to get up, but Alimon attacked him again, this time slashing her claws into his side. She growled, and head-butted him again. Saberamimon shook his head in pain, and stared at the dinosaur with wide red eyes. "Traitor." He choked out. He tasted something salty, and quickly spat out whatever it was. Blood. It was blood. 

Alimon scoffed darkly. "How could I be a traitor...when I was never on your side to begin with?" "You don't remember do you?" The blue wolf asked almost politely yet dangerously. The confused digimon backed up a little. Her shining blue eyes registered in shock. Just what was this guy trying to say? She hadn't seen him before in real life...not until now. Just what made him believe that she agreed to anything? She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Just what are you trying to say? I never worked for...." Saberamimon smiled evilly, and climbed to his shaky feet. He told her that she should remember. She agreed to it a couple years ago. A sinister smile covered his snout as he said this. Alimon was even more confused than before. "I don't remember..." 

_Kuroi tsubasa wa_   
_Kokou no akashi_   
_Yumi no subete o tsukasadore_   
_Kiri saki tsuzuke_   
_Idomi tsuzukeru_   
_Ore no sugata o nido mita yatsu wa_   
_"Dare mo inai sa"_

Cunomon uncovered his eyes, and looked back at the battle scene. He had anticipated to see Darklimon and Saberamimon fighting, but he wasn't prepared for this. Darklimon was lying down, bleeding. Cunomon winced at this. He didn't like seeing so much blood...Shuddering, he turned to Saberamimon. He had been injured, too. A little blood trinkled to the floor. Turning his gaze, he could see that Alimon was there with him. "Alimon?" Alimon's face was still registered in shock. Something had horrified her. _'But what?' _Cunomon found the strength to climb to his feet. Although shaking a little, he managed to hold his ground. "I have to find out what is wrong."   


Alimon backed away from the wolf even more. Saberamimon was really started to creep her out. But then again..he had always done that since she first learned of his existance. Saberamimon smiled, and bared his saber-teeth even more. "Well, maybe I should refresh your memory...Alimon." He took a step closer. Now she was really frightened._ 'What am I going to do?!' _"Alimon, years ago you were my soldier. You were my slave. You were my number one executioner. I know these things because I....I created you." Alimon's eyes snapped open like saucers. "Yes, that's right. I'm your creator...and as your creator, it is your duty to do whatever I say. But you betrayed me a while ago...to be with these...weaklings." "They are not weaklings!" Alimon shouted, but still shocked by this new information. "They are my friends!" 

_'Shinjiru'_   
_Nado to_   
_Amaeru yatsura_   
_Uragiri o yuu_   
_Kotoba mo shirazu___

_Kodoku ga ore o_   
_Tsuyoku shita no sa_   
_Tsubasa to gan o_   
_Ataete kureta_

"Friends?" 

"Yes!" 

"Foolish digimon." He chuckled. He closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened them. "You don't seem to get it, do you? You didn't really betray me....." Alimon cocked an eyebrow. "You reprogrammed yourself temporary to gain their trust...you are one of their enemies. You were going to kill them. That was your plan....now you remember. Do you? Do you remember?!" Alimon started shaking again. Tears of shame started to pour from her eyes. She heard a small gasp behind her. She shifted her head, and saw a battered Cunomon staring at her.__

_Omae ga mamoru mono wa_   
_Hontou ni daiji na no ka?_   
_Inochi o kakeru kachi ga_   
_Aru no ka o_   
_Tashikamesasete yaru_

"Alimon...is this true?" He asked. He didn't want to believe it. Alimon lowered her gaze. "I...I think it is...I don't remember....I really don't." Cunomon's face at first had the look of surprise. But as the horrible truth sank in, and as Saberamimon's words impacted him more, his face transformed into a look of pure rage. Alimon winced at her friend looking at her like that. Maybe he wasn't her friend anymore....Alimon had remembered what she did in the past, and actually did remember the vow she made...But she didn't want to remember. She was hoping to leave that life behind. But how would she convince Cunomon? 

_Arashi yo hoero_   
_Shinjitsu o shiru_   
_Tsuyoi mono dake erabi tore_   
_Hametsu no maku o___

_Ataeru yaku o_   
_Enjiru koto ga_   
_Dekiru mono wa_   
_"Ore hitori darou"_

"YOU LIAR!!" 

Surprisingly, Cunomon hadn't gotten angry at Alimon. He had gotten angry at Saberamimon. "You're lying to her! I know you are!" His own tears were starting to be shed. Saberamimon glanced at the small injured dragon. He couldn't help but smile. This dragon was bold, and yet naive....so naive that he couldn't except the fact that one of his own was going to turn on him. "Cunomon..." He said dangerously, "I had spoken the truth. Just ask her." He gestured towards the still shocked dino. Cunomon glared harshly at Saberamimon, but looked at Alimon gently. His eyes were full of anticipation. He was hoping it was all a lie. Just a crazy lie. Why would Alimon do anything to hurt them? WHY?!   


Alimon didn't want to look at him in the face. "I remember....that..." She coughed a little. She didn't feel like she could say anything. But the truth had to be known. Cunomon had the right to know. They all did. She sighed. "It's true....I was...tricking you...at first. But now....now I just don't seem like I can...." She closed her eyes tightly, and allowed all her tears to flow out and stain the sandy ground. "I just can't bring myself to kill any of you....I just can't! This isn't right!" She shook her head violently and roared loudly. She attacked Saberamimon viciously, sinking her teeth into his tail. He screamed in pain, but kicked her in the head. "So you still wish to be with them, eh? Well suit yourself, traitor!" He raised up his white claws and dug them into her chest. Her eyes shot open as she screamed out in pain. 

_Kuroi tsubasa wa_   
_Kokou no akashi_   
_Yami no subete o tsukasadore_   
_Kiri saki tsuzuke_   
_Idomi tsuzukeru_   
_Ore no sugata o_   
_Nido mita yatsu wa_   
_"Dare mo inai sa"_

Cunomon didn't have time to think Alimon was evil still...He was too worried about her safety. As he watched Saberamimon's claws dig into her chest, he screamed in agony. "Alimon!!" His pupils dialated in horror.   
  


"Ugghhhh...wha...what?" 

Cunomon swerved around to see BlackCunomon struggling to his feet. He felt groggy and tired...He seemed oblivious to his injuries, and couldn't seem to stand much at all. "What's going on...Cunomon?" he whispered, noticing Cunomon looking at him. He then saw Alimon and the condition she was in. His grey eyes opened up in shock immediately. "Oh no..." He whispered. Cunomon turned around and started to run towards Alimon. The only thing on his mind was to free her. He had to! Right now there was nothing more important. 

_Are you gonna be by my side?_   
_You know I'll be standing here still_   
_Any time, any place, many heart, fragile heart_   
_Take my love... Take my love..._   
  
_Aitai no ni ne aenai_   
_Denwa mo nai shi fuan da yo_   
_Isu no ma ni ka watashi gishin anki mitai_   
_Iya na kangae takusan ukabu yo_

Alimon let out another scream, and sank to her knees. She couldn't take so much pain..She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Cunomon stopped dead in his tracks. "ALIMON!!!" Saberamimon laughed darkly as he pulled his claws back out. "This is just how I killed Lexx." He announced almost proudly. Suddenly, Cunomon's mind reeled. An image of Darklimon killing Lexx the same way as Saberamimon attacked Alimon flooded his mind. Soon, he mentally replaced the image of Darklimon with Saberamimon. His eyes opened wide. 

"It was you." He hissed. 

Saberamimon looked at him. "It was me? Me who did what?" "It was you....who killed LEXX!!" His scream filled the air. The two other digimon finally awoke from their unintended slumber. Gundammon rubbed the back of her head weakly. But she was still too tired to make out just what was going on. She fell back down again. She glowed brightly, and shrank back down to her Emblemmon form. The other figure stirred awake, and bolted up instantly. Dinomon was panicking, and looked around. He did remember what he had done when the blue saber-toothed wolf took control of him. He didn't want to reawaken only to find his friends dead! "What happened?!" He yelled, but he fell silent when he gazed at Alimon's body on the floor. He then raised up his head to see a sinister Saberamimon laughing. 

_Shinjite inai wake ja nai_   
_Utagatte iru wake ja nai_   
_Isshun de ii kara sukoshi demo ii no_   
_Anata ni aitakute aitakute_

"Alimon....no...." Tears came to his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this way! It just wasn't! It wasn't fair....Why did have to be Alimon? Why any of his friends? What was wrong with justice? He glared at Saberamimon. _'This is just sick.' _He struggled to his feet. "I won't allow this..." 

_If you could just be close to me!_   
_Fushigi nan dakedo_   
_Fuan nante fukitonjau yo ima sugu ni_   
_I want to be close to you_   
_Wakatte iru no yo_   
_Sore wa wagamama to iu koto mo_   
_Take my love... Take my love..._   
  
_Sokubaku shitai wake ja nai_   
_Muri shite hoshii wake ja nai_   
_Isshun demo ii sukoshi dake de ii_   
_Watashi no soba ni ite soba ni ite_   
  
Just as Saberamimon was going to deliver the final blow, a cry of anger rang out, and it wasn't Cunomon. Everyone except Emblemmon turned to see Dinomon. He was standing on all four legs and arching his back down and shoulders upward. He screamed into the skies. "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!!!" His voice was booming and echoed in the heavens above. His eyes were filled with pure rage and determination. He wasn't going to let anyone else be destroyed by a monster like Saberamimon. He was going to make sure of that! 

As he howled in determination, the Matrix Rock suddenly appeared. Everyone stared in awe as the rock shined light down on the white figure. The light was clear, and see-through, unlike the others. 

_If you could be close to me!_   
_Tatoeba sou ne_   
_Koe wo kikeru dake demo ii sukoshi demo_   
_I want to be close to you_   
_Nante honto wa ne_   
_Ooku wo motomete iru dake_   
_Take my love... Take my love..._   
__

"DIGIVOLUTION!!!" 

Dinomon moved back against a glowing white background. His red eyes narrowed with determination, and he slashed his claws together. Dark gray data swirled around him, and the same time, started to form a circle around him. Evolution was about to begin! "Dinomon, digivolve to..." He said as his skin started to peel off after his body shined faintly. A data grid-like body was revealed underneath. All of his data peeled away, and then the gray data surrounded him completely. Dinomon started to increase in size. His feet slightly changed shape, and new data fused with it. He now had black claws. The data egg that he was incased in showed a black outline of himself. A light grey lightning bolt flashed in one direction. His tail straightened out, then became thinner. The new data formed on him, revealing a very thin, ribbon-like purple tail with two gray stripes. The same data egg is shown again, only this time the outline of a bigger mammal digimon was shown. A light grey lightning bolt flashed in the other direction. Dinomon's head reared up and data swiftly fromed on him. He lowered his face down again, but this time it was the face of another digimon! Fin-like markings grew from his head. His face was purple and grey-striped. There was orange fur, too. His eyes were still red, but now had yellow in them. The egg burst open! The new digimon was at side-view. He then turned forward, his head high into the air, and then moved back against the shining white background. He arched his back high and lowered his head down. He had more fin-like things sticking out of his shoulders. They were like the ones Garurumon had. His paws were hairless, and a bit scaly. Pure black claws shined against the light. His body was a little slender and muscular at the same time, and a hump was located where his 'fins' were. He signalled the end of his evolution by shouting, "Wolfermon!" Balls of energy surrounded him as his evolution had ended.   


The light settled down. The new digimon emerged from the light. Saberamimon backed up in shock. For once, he seemed to be truly afraid. "No...no..not HIM!" He screamed in horror. But it was him. BlackCunomon gasped in surprise, then let out a scream of joy. Cunomon jerked in surprise. "What is it? Who is that?" 

_Kao wo miru to ienai_   
_Kanari iitai koto atta no ni___

"That's Wolfermon!" 

"Wolferman?" 

"Grr...Wolfermon! He's a Vaccine Champion digimon. He's a Poacher-Type digimon, and his specialty is destroying wolf-like digimon. His attack is Threshold Thrower!" BlackCunomon announced. 

Cunomon looked at the poacher digimon. He stood as tall as a T Rex. He was much smaller than Gundammon, so that was a relief. His orange and purple fur flowed in the wind as the digimon glared dangerously at Saberamimon. "You will pay." Wolfermon stated, his fur raised high into the sky. He lowered himself to the ground, then jerked back up again. Energy gathered in his mouth and light appeared. The light wasn't the weapon though..Saberamimon was more worried about what was going to form. _'I have to get out of here!' _The blue wolf, ignoring that Alimon was still there, turned and started to run away to the east. But Wolfermon wasn't about to let him get away that easily. "Threshold THROWER!!!" A yellow-gold ball completely formed in his jaws and sprang out like a tennis ball that was shot from a cannon. It sailed throw the air at the retreating wolf. It struck him, but just barely, on one of his hind legs. 

"ARRGGGG...!!" He yelped. He fell to the ground, but sprang back up again. He ran off into the distance so fast he was gone from sight in only ten seconds. 

_If you could be close to me!_   
_Wagamama de ii_   
_Kore ga honto no kimochi da shi soba ni ite_   
_I want to be close to you_

Wolfermon panted angrily. He snarled, although his top teeth are always protruding. He turned his gaze towards the fallen digimon. "Alimon..." He said, his voice sounding very deep...almost like Gundammon's voice had. Emblemmon had finally awoken totally, and had taken a position next to Alimon. She lay there, bleeding and badly hurt. Darklimon had witnessed this, and instantly felt guilty. He ignored his injuries and got up and walked over. The others looked at him, but they didn't seem to mind. Darklimon couldn't take his eyes off of Alimon's prone body. 

"This is all my fault...if only I hadn't..." He began, but Wolfermon placed a paw very gently on his uninjured side. "It's alright." He said. "We all make mistakes." A tear shed from Wolfermon's eyes. "But I wish we could've saved her..." Cunomon folded his ears back in depression. BlackCunomon didn't know what was going on with him. Never before had he experienced such pain..and possibly even loss. _'Now I know how Cunomon felt when I struck Lexx that one time...' _For the first time, BlackCunomon started to shed tears..Genuine tears. "I'm sorry, Alimon." That was all he could say. Cunomon seemed shock at this sudden display of emotions. _'Did he just...?' _He had. BlackCunomon then shifted his body away, and lowered his head. He didn't seem to want to talk to anybody.   


Emblemmon gently nudged Alimon, and hoped she would respond. She got nothing...Alimon just laid there..silent...still. "This can't be true..." Cunomon tried to control himself...He tried to keep himself from sobbing. "But...but....can't she just...Why isn't she going back into data?" Darklimon looked down at Cunomon's shaking blue form. He could tell the little guy was suffering. "Sometimes...digimon here just die...and never go into data form. I'm afraid she may be..gone." Cunomon felt his heart rip open as he heard these horrible words. 

_Tama ni wa ii yo ne_   
_Datte suki ga afureru kara_   
_Take my love..._

"No....no.....no.....ALIMON!!!!!" 

His voice rang out...He finally couldn't take it anymore, and he started to cry. He hadn't cried like this since Lexx's death..Now he lost someone else..by the paws of the same horrible monster. But Cunomon didn't seem to care..He had lost another friend. His world went black...and only one thing was on his mind.   


_'I will avenge you, Alimon.'_   


_Kaze o ukete tatsu kewashii gake de wa_   
_Jibun no yowasa bakari ga mieru ne_

_Demo donna pinchi mo haruka e toberu_   
_Chansu ni mo kawaru_   
_Kiseki kakushi motteru_

_Densetsu ni wa musuu no hiiroo_   
_Esoragoto to itterarenai_

_Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome_   
_Wakatte iru sa_   
_Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda_   
_Makerarenai_

_Tsuyoku aritai_   
_Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to_   
_Tabidate_   
_With the will_


	13. Electronic Dragon of the Skies

Recap on last chapter: Darklimon and Saberamimon duke it out against each other, while Cunomon watches in shock. After Saberamimon tells Alimon a secret even she had nearly forgotten, she becomes distracted by her own guilt, leaving Saberamimon time to fatally attack her. In rage, Dinomon digivolved to Wolfermon and drives the wolf digimon off. But the victory wasn't a happy one...but is Alimon really dead? 

Digimon: Year 2021X   
DarkHououmon 

_Futari no kankei wa kitto isshun wo tanoshi mutameno_   
_Ai to yobuni wa amekute wakai_   
_Zakuro iro shita honnou no kajitsu_

_Mirai nante wakaranai kara_   
_Futari wa ima wo ikiteru_   
_Motomeatta kono shinjitsu wa_   
_Jougaikieru kotowanai kara_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! No Future!_   
_Semegi ai no jidai no nakade_

_No Future! No Future!_   
_No Future! Even Any Future!_

_Watashi no oshiete_   
_Anata ga irutte_   
_Motto oshiete_

_Jougai wo kake nagara_   


**_Chapter 13: Electronic Dragon of the Skies_**

Cunomon, head bowed, turned and walked away. Behind him was a large pile of rocks. They were all stacked together in front of a large cave formation. It was where Darklimon had resided before he was taken over by Saberamimon. He refused to mention anything else. Inside the cave was Alimon's body, still blood stained and motionless. Dinomon had suggested they put boulders in front so that scavenging digimon, who could still digest, couldn't come in and get at her. Cunomon sniffled, and a few tears dripped to the ground. This was the second person he'd lost in his life, and although he hadn't known Alimon that long, it still hurt. _'Why again? Why to me?' _ His mind cried out. 

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day_   
_Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure_   
_Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future_   
_Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

The others weren't doing so good either. BlackCunomon had his ears folded back, and he refused to make eye contact with anything. Darklimon continued to walk along side the Rookies, and Dinomon was still in the form of Wolfermon. Wolfermon sighed deeply as they all walked across the desert, Emblemmon flying ever so slowly. The silence was eerie. They hadn't spoken for several hours now. Cunomon was in deep thought. _'What if I had gotten over faster? What if.....oh who am I kidding?!' _He hissed mentally and gripped his head. "WHY COULDN'T I HAVE SAVED HER?!!" The other stopped in their tracks and watched in shock as Cunomon collapsed into the ground. 

"Cunomon!" BlackCunomon yelled as he rushed to his counterpart's side, and lifted him up. "Snap out of it! It wasn't your fault." He tried to calm the blue dragon down. _'Why am I doing this?' _He wondered, but there was no time for thinking. Cunomon glared at his black doppleganger and shoved him away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The vaccine yelled loudly, and then stopped. Shaking with realization, he turned away, shamed. "S-sorry...." BlackCunomon picked himself up off the ground, and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't say anything, but he did give an annoyed growling face at Cunomon before turning and walking away. Emblemmon flew down from the skies, landing right next to the disgruntled dragon. 

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni_   
_Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing....nothing really." 

"It's Alimon, isn't it? Look, we're all sad, too, but we still have got to beat Saberamimon." 

Cunomon looked at her, curiousity clear on his face. _'What is she saying? Should we forget about Alimon?' _A hidden anger rose inside the little digimon's body, and his face turned slightly red. Emblemmon could sense this, and put her hands out in front of her, and waved them from side to side. Cunomon narrowed his eyes. 

_Kurayami no naka mayottemo akiramenai makenai sa_   
_Hitosuji no hikari wo mitsukerareru hazu sa_   
_Namida wo miseru hima wa nai!_

"I'm not saying we should forget about her." 

"Then what are you saying?" Cunomon asked cooly. 

Emblemmon shrugged, "That we should move on. She wouldn't want us to waste our time mourning over her....would she?" 

_Utsumuite kata otoshicha tadoritsukenai_   
_Kibou ni michita suteki na gooru ni_   
_La la la... La la la..._

Cunomon blinked, then looked up at the skies. He watched the dark clouds ahead, swirling around and around in the bloodred air. He felt the breeze push his ears upward, nearly hitting him in the face. He closed his eyes, and lowered his head. _'She wouldn't want us to go on like this......' _He shoved that thought behind. _'Or how I am anyway.' _ He reopened his eyes, and took a look around him. He scanned the horizon at his comrades. Wolfermon was staring at him with piercing red eyes. They seemed to be looked through his heart and mind. He shuddered a bit, and continued on. Darklimon was sitting down like a dog, and stared at him with golden eyes of understanding. Next to him, the disgruntled BlackCunomon was glaring at him, and Cunomon knew that in his mind, the black digimon was thinking 'Get on with it.' He smiled weakly, then looked at Emblemmon. She had a face of concern and determination, and she cocked her head to the side, waiting for his answer. He gave a sigh. "No, I guess she would not." 

Emblemmon nodded, and placed a hand on Cunomon's shoulder. "It will heal in time, don't you worry." She looked up in the skies, and narrowed her eyes. "There's still two more items we need to find if we want to go back in time." 

BlackCunomon, from his position, snarled. "Yes, I think we all know that!" He cleared his voice and continued, "What other items do we need?" 

Emblemmon breathed deeply as she tried to pull all her memories together. "We are a bit close to the location of Elecdramon, another of the Guardian Dragons. He's the weather one. I believe the item he holds is Tiemtrol, but I can't remember for sure..." She scratched her head, confused. "Yeah, I think it's Tiemtrol." _'Am I forgetting anything?' _She rubbed her chin, thinking, while the others stared at her. _'I just know I'm forgetting something.' _But what could she be forgetting? She seemed to remember everything.....the location.... _'Location!' _She slapped herself, teeth bared. "The location! I forgot! It's in the sky!" She opened up her eyes and looked at Darklimon and Wolfermon. "You guys can't go to Elecdramon. Only BlackCunomon Wing Mode, Cunomon Wing Mode, and I can go." 

Darklimon and Wolfermon looked at each other. "We can't fly..." Wolfermon stated, and Darklimon scoffed a bit. "You'd be surprised at how high I can jump, and how flexible my tail is." He gave a knowing smile at Wolfermon. 

Emblemmon put her hand out in front, and said, "No, Darklimon." The big purple wolf swiftly looked at her, obviously angry. His fur raised on his back, and he started baring his teeth at the sky dragon. She ignored him, and backed away. "Someone needs to stay here and back up Wolfermon in case he gets hurt." Wolfermon's eyes widened, then narrowed with anger. The slits in his red irises shrunk to thin lines, and his teeth looked more menacing than ever. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?!" He pushed his face right up to the Rookie's face, causing her to back up with fear. "N-No, I'm just saying that...what if you're hurt...?" "I don't get hurt that easily!" "But it could still happen." Emblemmon whimpered back, her ears folded behind her as her eyes widened, looking up at the huge purple and gray striped monster. "I don't need help." He hissed. 

BlackCunomon growled lowly. He was getting sick of this game of "Glare stare", so he walked up in front of Wolfermon, and spoke, "I will stay with him." Wolfermon gasped with surprise, and also shocked, Emblemmon stared at the black dragon. "You will?" The black dragon nodded his head, and looked away. "It's better than being stuck with a dragon who had just had her head cut off." He sneered slightly, and smirked. The tall dragon widened her eyes, but then she growled dangerously. She was about to say something when she felt Cunomon tug at her tail. "Don't waste your time on him, Emblemmon. Let's go!" Emblemmon took one more look at BlackCunomon before turning back and started walking with Cunomon. Darklimon leapt several feet to join them. 

As they walked away, BlackCunomon licked his paw, and looked up at the large digimon known as Wolfermon. "So...you're a poacher-type digimon?" He wanted to break the silence before it even started. This was a good time to get to know the Champion a bit. _'It wouldn't hurt...' _He thought. The large digimon turned his head and looked down. Eyes narrowed, then closed as Wolfermon lowered himself to the ground. "Yes, I am. A new breed of digimon stronger than most my level." "I see." The dragon nodded his head, and then turned away. He swallowed. "Does this mean you go around killing digimon for their....skins or whatever?" "NO!" Wolfermon yelled, causing the Rookie to leap into the air. 

"Poacher-type digimon are called that because they usually have a tendency of killing or being able to efficiently kill a certain type of digimon." He calmed himself down. "Like for me, I am able to very easily destroy wolf-type digimon. Hence my name, Wolfermon." BlackCunomon slowly nodded his head, then looked out into the distance, staring off. _'I hope they come back soon...' _He looked to the ground. In his mind he was angry he was helping Cunomon. _'He's my enemy! I have to destroy him!' _But he also knew that what was worth ruling a world with no one in it? What was good ruling a wasteland? He had to help get things back to normal. When they were, then he'd strike, and he knew Cunomon knew that. He smiled evilly, but Wolfermon didn't see it. _'Oh he knows alright.....he knows...'_

Back at the cave entrance, a bunch of scavenger digimon called Drakkmon were flying around the entrance. They had caught a whiff of something, and came down to investigate. Landing on their one toed feet, they began scowering the area, moving away large rocks and boulders. "Who would put a corpse in here?" One of them said in their hissing snake-like voice. "I don't know," the other responded, "But it's no use keeping a delicacy like this away from us!" He let out a roar, and lifted up his long tail. He struck the sides of the blockage, shaking the boulders. 

A rumbling sound could be heard, and both Drakkmons flew away when the boulders collapsed on themselves, and revealed an open passageway. Sneering darkly, they walked over to enter the cave. But they never got too far... 

A blinding white light flashed through the entire area. Screaming, the Drakkmons backed away, and shielded their eyes. They looked to see some sort of light enter whatever body was in there, and now a blinding reddish-blue light made it so unbearable. "We're outta here!" The Drakkmon said, and he and his brother took off into the skies. The red light intensely glowed, then settled down. As silence began to settle on the land again, a figure rose up. The figure glowed slightly with red light. It didn't have a recognizable feature at first, but it spoke in a voice that sounded like a mixture of Alimon's and Lexx's. 

"Cunomon...."   


Emblemmon had already taken flight, leaving Cunomon and Darklimon to walk on the hard surface of the ground. 

"Why don't ya use Wing Upgrade?" 

"I don't wanna use it just yet..Tell me when we're closer to this floating piece of land, and then I will use it!" Cunomon shouted up at the flying dragon. He didn't want to transform right away. He thought it would be a waste of time, since he realized that digimon now can sense energy, and by transforming too early, they might attract Saberamimon. That was the last thing they needed. "I don't want to let our enemy know where we are, is all." He quickly added, and Darklimon scoffed, "Saberamimon would be able to find us anyway. Trust me, I know." 

Emblemmon, still flying, looked down briefly. "We can't risk letting him find out where we are. We need to get the Tiemtrol first." She turned back to her flying, and remained quiet. 

Back on the ground, Cunomon walked along side the purple wolf. They'd been walking for some time now, and Emblemon still hadn't told them that they were close yet. The dragon yawned, obviously bored. "Darklimon?" "Hmm?" "What was it like....being controlled?" He didn't know why he asked that, but he felt as though he just had to know the answer. The purple wolf gasped, and clenched his teeth nervously. He didn't know how to outright say what happened. The feeling....he couldn't describe it. He told Cunomon that it wasn't a feeling that one could describe. "You'd have to experience it for yourself, Rookie." Cunomon flattened his ears in anger at being called a Rookie, but it was true. "Is it anything like being controlled by a Black Gear?" He remembered back in his own time, when Devimon used the Black Gears once. That really messed things up. 

Darklimon shook his head. "No, it's worse. With a Black Gear you can still see what's going on, and still feel anything, hear anything....but when you're controlled by Darklimon, it's like.....being in a coma almost." He closed his eyes. "In my case, Saberamimon allowed me to have a sense of awareness, but he screwed around with my mind, shutting down nearly all emotion I had." His eyes closed even tighter, and tears streamed down his face. "It was horrible!" Cunomon's face contorted with concern. He almost regret asking Darklimon the question. Then their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Emblemmon talking. 

"So, you know where the land is, you say?" She asked to someone other than Darklimon and Cunomon. Curious, they rushed over. Emblemmon was standing in front of a dragon who had makings similar to Emblemmon herself, but the other digimon didn't have hands like her. They had white hooked claws on them, only four digits, 3 on the feet. He was maroon in color, with yellow stripes, a pointed head, black eye lining, markings like Blukemon's, but the L was replaced with a P. He chuckled in a slightly deep voice, and spoke in an accent similar to Beediexmon's, "Sure, I know." He then narrowed his yellow eyes, "But why should I tell you?" 

"Emblemmon!" The darker blue dragon turned her head over to see Cunomon and Darklimon standing behind her. "Who is this?" Cunomon pointed at the maroon dragon, and narrowed his eyes with some confusion. Emblemon smiled. "This is Reptimon. Reptimon, this is Cunomon, and the wolf guy is Darklimon." Obviously, Reptimon didn't really care that Darklimon was there. It was as though he knew the truth. "I see." He said, and then turned his back on them for a few moments' thought. "Reptimon, we need to know the location of Elecdramon. It's important!" 

Reptimon turned around and walked up to Cunomon. "And what's so important?" 

"I need the Tiemtrol!" 

"The Guardian Dragons won't just give away their items. Everyone knows that!" 

"Well," Cunomon said with a smirk, "Firedramon gave me Omogan, and Waterdramon gave me Erodes." 

Reptimon's eyes widened with shock. He stared at the dragon, into the yellow eyes. "You bluff." He said, but the tone was in that of a questioning manner. The other chuckled, shrugged, and shook his head. "Nope." The maroon dragon backed away. _'Maybe he is telling the truth...but still...why would they give up the items? They know that's dangerous!' _"Show them to me." He pointed at Cunomon, who smiled and said, "Okay." He revealed the two items in his paw, then put them back quickly. They weren't even out 5 seconds, but it was long enough to make Reptimon a believer. _'This doesn't make any sense.....' _Then he suddenly gave a vicious snarl, causing Cunomon and Emblemmon to be surprised. Darklimon wasn't fazed. _'Maybe he stole them!' _"Alright, how did you steal these?" He outright demanded. 

_Boku wa kimi to deaete sugoku high tenshon da_   
_Mukashi guuzen mita terebi de itteta nda_   
_"Kaketa gurasu no hanbun no you ni jibun ni au hito wa Kimatteru nda!!"_   
_Sore ga anata dakara_   


"STOLE?!" Cunomon shouted in enraged anger. He haunched his back, and Reptimon formed fists with his hands. "Yes, stole!" They began to circle each other, but before Cunomon could attack, he felt Emblemmon pull him back. "Now now, relax." She turned to the other dragon, and caustiously approached him. "Please excuse him. He needs the Tiemtrol to...." "...to what?" Reptimon hissed angrily, his eyes dialated dangerously. She widened her eyes, and gulped, "No. He's the Wild Power." 

A sudden realization filled Reptimon's eyes, and his golden eyes widened like saucers. He backed away, and stared at Cunomon with awe. "The legendary Wild Power.....?" His voice trailed off softly, and the angry dragon in front of him nodded his head once. Reptimon shook his head, and bent to his knees, bowing as if Cunomon was the king. He was taken back by surprise with this, but he felt a bit flattered. He puffed himself up like royalty and had an arrogant smile on his face. "I didn't know. Sorry....Wild Power....I will tell you where you can find Elecdramon." He looked up at the skies, and pointed straight up. "You are right below her. Fly up. Strangely he didn't bother putting any traps around. He's quite friendly, you know." 

_Daitai Boku wa romantikku na koi ni_   
_Itsumo akogareteru kara_   
_Kimi no hyakuba no ouji ni nareru ka na?___

_Koi no meiro no naka_   
_Kurucchatte_   
_Boku no kimochi wa afuredasu_   
_Kono mama ga suteki na futari dakara_

Cunomon nodded, and turned to Emblemmon. "Shall I transform now?" Reptimon cocked his head to the left with curiousity. "Transform....? You mean you plan to swim up there. SWIM?! Why'd I say that...? No one was able to swim for years....Too bad." Cunomon eyed him. "I hate water." He muttered lowly, but loud enough for the maroon dragon to hear. 

_Koi no mahou ga kie ai ni natte..._

"Don't like water? How can you say that? It's fun!" Then he remembered, "Or used to be fun anyway..." He sighed deeply, and thought back of when the planet was mostly water. "I could just swim all day...." He shook himself back to reality. "But enough about that. You must get going. Someone evil might be coming this way. GO!!" 

Cunomon nodded, and swiftly pulled out the card that BlackCunomon had given him. It glowed brightly, and soon his wings appeared. His transforming had gotten so much faster, and he took to the skies eagerly. _'I never get tired of this.' _He mentally laughed. Emblemmon turned to Reptimon, and shook his hand. "Thanks for your help, Reptimon." He smiled, and blushed slightly. He rubbed the back of his head, eyes closed. "Don't mention it." Emblemmon took off into the sky, and Darklimon looked up. He narrowed his eyes. _'I hope I don't miss it...' _He slowly bent his legs down towards the ground, so low he was nearly touching the ground. His mind was focusing on making that jump. _'Here goes nothing.' _He leapt straight up, and left Reptimon in shock. "Man he can really jump!" He said as he saw the purple wolf disappear in the skies. _'Maybe he'll land on Mars.'_

The clouds made breathing hard for the two flyers. They wanted to stop and rest, but knew they had to get to the land mass. _'This is harder than I thought...' _Cunomon Wing Mode thought as the wind currents started to pick up. It started to push them back, but they fought on. They flapped their wings harder and harder, and their hearts beated faster and faster. Finally they reached the ground. It was as barren as the land below, but the ground was a bit softer than on the ground below. Cunomon felt his wings fade, and blinked with confusion. "Why'd they go away so suddenly?" "Don't worry about it. Let's move!" 

Then, they heard a shout above them. They looked up, and saw a purple and white figure falling down. They screamed, and jumped out of the way. They heard a crash, and dusted kicked up into the air. The figure coughed and choked, and the dust started to clear. "Darklimon?!" The wolf chuckled nervously, and grinned. "Guess I could jump higher than I thought..." Emblemmon shook her head, and Cunomon slapped himself. 

All of a sudden, they felt the ground shake. It felt like an earthquake! "What's going on?" Cunomon shouted out loud, his voice vibrating as the land shook them up and down. 

"I don't know!" Emblemmon's shaking voice answered back. Then they all heard a loud, almost booming voice from above them, growl in a dangerous tone. _'And Reptimon said he was friendly...' _She hissed in her mind. 

"WHO GOES THERE?!" A loud female voice sounded out, sending alarm to the hearts of the 3 smaller digimon that was there. They felt a huge wind current pick up, and they grabbed onto the rocks that jetted out of the ground. They held on tightly, and looked up. Darklimon narrowed his cat-like eyes, and noticed a bright yellow figure descending downward. A very big yellow figure to be exact. His mouth dropped open as a foot settled on the ground. A claw appeared to be twice the height of a giraffe, even taller! He shivered with some fear. "It's Elecdramon." He breathed. 

The large dragon twitched her ears, and looked down. He was all shades of one color like the others, this time with yellow instead of blue or red like before. He narrowed her eyes slightly, and lowered his head down. The others backed away as the humongous nose sniffed them. "Who are you?" He asked in a softer voice. Cunomon opened his mouth to speak, but only a squeak came out. He blushed. _'Am I really that scared?' _He shook his head, and recollected his thoughts. "That's Emblemmon and Darklimon, who's good by the way, and I'm Cunomon." Then he added in quickly, "The Wild Power." 

The yellow dragon's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He stared at Cunomon and studied him hard. He was looking at him with huge eyes, and studied him more. He raised her head up, and nodded his head. "I've been expecting you." 

Cunomon Wing Mode's mouth dropped. "You have?" 

"Yes, yes. Waterdramon told me that you'd be coming." He sighed. "I just didn't know it'd be right now." He smiled. "You woke me up from my nap with that shouting." He spoke in an angry tone. 

Cunomon and Emblemmon turned their heads towards Darklimon and glared at him. He smiled sheepishly, blushed, and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that...." He scratched his head, and turned his head away. Cunomon turned his attention back on the large yellow dragon. 

"Eledramon, I need the Tiemtrol. Can you give it to me?" He asked nicesly as to not provoke Elecdramon more. The dragon slowly nodded his head, but then had a thought come to mind. "Sure I will, but first...a riddle." He smiled almost darkly. _'Let's see if he knows this one.' _Cunomon nodded his head. "Fire away." 

"I am always running, but never flee. I am often watched, but never seen. When long, I bring boredom. When short, I bring fathom. What am I?" Elecdramon asked, leaving Cunomon, Emblemmon, and Darklimon in utter confusion. "Uhh..." Darklimon muttered, but his voice trailed off quickly. Emblemmon scratched her head, but obviously didn't know the answer. Elecdramon stood patiently and waited as they tried to come up with an answer. 

Cunomon scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Runs but never flees. Watched but never seen..." _'What could it be?' _A million thoughts crowded his mind. He knew he had to figure out the answer, but how?_ 'What can run....but not flee....?' _He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered him traveling to the future. His ears raised up, and a knowing smile crossed his face. _'It's so obvious!' _He turned and looked up at the giant yellow dragon. He cleared his thought and pointed up towards the sky as to explain something. "The answer is time!" Emblemmon glared at Cunomon. "That has got to be the stupidest....." Then the loud voice answered, "That is....correct." "What?!" Emblemmon screamed in disbelief. Cunomon smiled arrogantly at her. "I knew it." He grinned, and she could only growl in his face. 

"You have proven yourself worthy, Wild Power." _'Yeah, through dumb luck.' _The two-legged dragon muttered in her head, rolling her eyes. Cunomon ignored that comment as the giant golden paw lowered itself downward. The gigantic claws produced an item, and he dropped it to the ground. It hit Cunomon right on the head. "Ouch!" He yelped in pain, and rubbed his cranium, eyes closed tightly. "Sorry about that." He heard Elecdramon say. He slowly opened his eyes and took a good look at the Tiemtrol. It looked like a lightning bolt stuck in a dark gray cloud-like rock. He turned his head to one side, then reached out and grabbed it. "This is the Tiemtrol?" The giant dragon nodded his head. "Now you must leave this place." Elecdramon was about to fly off, when they both heard the sounds of explosions near them! 

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made___

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na meseeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

"What?!" Darklimon shouted with surprise as he turned his head. He, standing near a ledge, could feel the ground shaking. Cunomon turned his head and snarled in the direction of the explosion. "It's Saberamimon!" Darklimon shouted as a red explosion set off, sending pebbles crashing down. 

"You've got that right!" A dark voice sounded out. 

Cunomon arched his back, and Emblemmon readied herself for battle. Darklimon's thin ears went behind his skull, and he showed his large fangs. His fur stood on end. The voice chuckled. "Now, now...is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked mockingly as he leapt forth, and landed on his four paws softly like a cat's. _'How does he keep finding us?' _Darklimon asked himself as he took a step forth. "You're no guest on this land. Get off!" Saberamimon grinned evilly. "Oh no, I think not." He shook his head. "I'm hear to take back what's....mine." His voice turned menacing and his eyes glowed slightly. He eyed Cunomon evilly and started towards him. Cunomon backed up towards the edge, but he kept a straight face, his ears flattened against his head and teeth bared. He wasn't going down without a fight! 

_Towa no adventure o shinjite_   
_Iki o tomete kuchizuke o shitara_   
_Mirai no enajii afuredashite kuru yo!!_

"Saberamimon!!" Darklimon shouted as he lunged forward, his claws outstretched and mouth agape. He prepared to knock the blue wolf away to give the Wild Power time to escape. But his plan backfired. Saberamimon turned around and raised one of his front paws. He swatted the purple wolf away, and let him skid across the rocky floor. It was now Emblemmon's turn. She took off into the skies and dove down head first. She was preparing to skullbash him, but before she could get to far, the sabretooth wolf grabbed her by the throat. She choked and thrashed, but couldn't escape. Smiling ominously, he threw her into the ground, cracking it wide open. 

"Darklimon! Emblemmon!" Cunomon glared angrily at the big wolf in front of him, and raised his back in the air, and twitched his tail threateningly. _'I won't let him win!' _He started to move away from the ledge when Saberamimon wasn't looking. "You won't get away with this." Cunomon breathed, and the wolf turned and saw that Cunomon was moving in a different direction. Howling with fury, he leaped in front of him, and lowered his head to eye level with Cunomon. "GIVE ME THE TIEMTROL!" He commanded as he raised his head and roared. "NEVER!! ROLLING SPINES!!!" He curled up into a ball and launced himself at the blue wolf. His spines grew longer, and he looked like a sky blue saw gear. Saberamimon narrowed his red eyes and jumped to one side, sending Cunomon crashing into a tall jetting rock. 

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Mekuru meku fyuuchaa_   
_Makenai cry shinjite_   
_Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round_   
_Dakishimetai yo gyuto_   
_Niji ni naru hi made_   
__

"Don't try anything stupid. Just give me the Tiemtrol." Saberamon said as he backed the Wild Power up into a corner with no means of escape. 

"Never! I won't!" Cunomon shouted bravily. 

Saberamon chuckled darkly, and moved even closer. "Then I have no choice, but to..." 

"THRESOLD THROWER!!" 

A deep and familiar voice boomed as a large energy ball sent flying into the air, and struck a surprised Saberamimon in the side. He hit the ground hard, and he looked up. Wolfermon was standing there next to BlackCunomon. Cunomon stared in shock. "Wolfermon?! How'd you....." The purple monster smiled and gestured towards Elecdramon. _'I didn't even notice him gone!' _Elecdramon had somehow gotten BlackCunomon and Wolfermon up. He laughed, then glared at the blue sabretooth. "Now it's our turn." He spoke, and he and the others attacked at the same time. 

_Maware Merry-Go-Round_   
_Daiji na meseeji_   
_Wasurenaide ima sugu_   
_Kimi no mune ni Go-Round_   
_Ima tsutaetain da_   
_Ai wa muteki da to_

"ROLLING SPINES!" 

"ROLLING SPINES!" 

"EMBLEM RAY!" 

"THRESHOLD THROWER!" 

"WHITE FIRE!" 

The attacks managed to hit Saberamimon, and he quickly turned around. But before he ran off he turned his head towards them. "I'm not through with you yet!" He then leapt off the land mass, and was sent falling towards the barren Earth below. 

Cunomon looked up at Elecdramon, and smiled. "Thanks for bringing the extra help." "No problem. Now I must be going." Elecdramon took to the skies, and disappeared into the clouds. Cunomon walked over to the side of the mass of land, and smiled nervously as he looked down. He turned to his friends and counterpart, and gulped. 

"How do we get back down?" 

Back on the ground, Saberamimon had just landed, and shook himself clean of the dust that got caught in his pale blue and brown fur. He struggled to his feet, and started to limp away from Elecdramon's place. He glared daggers at the land mass above him as he slowly walked away. "They think they're so smart...Well they'll see. They'll all see!" In his mind he knew the truth about the final dragon. They had gotten all but one item, and that item belonged to Grassdramon. _'Because she controls destruction, she's corrupted!' _He laughed evilly as he walked into the distance. 

Now the question is...just how wild is Grassdramon?   


_Kaze o ukete tatsu kewashii gake de wa_   
_Jibun no yowasa bakari ga mieru ne_

_Demo donna pinchi mo haruka e toberu_   
_Chansu ni mo kawaru_   
_Kiseki kakushi motteru_

_Densetsu ni wa musuu no hiiroo_   
_Esoragoto to itterarenai_

_Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome_   
_Wakatte iru sa_   
_Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda_   
_Makerarenai_

_Tsuyoku aritai_   
_Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to_   
_Tabidate_   
_With the will_


End file.
